Mystery Skulls: Pink Hue
by Ms-Ooky-Spooky
Summary: Takes place after the 'Ghost' Video ending. Vivi can't get that Pink ghost out of her mind! Who was he? Why does he hate Arthur so much? Why is Arthur acting suspicious? Why does she feel like she knows him? And what does there dog Mystery have to do with this mess! Heavy Lewis x Vivi Characters belong to "MysteryBen27" (Officially AU since the official profiles came out)
1. Chapter 1

_That was it...She was gone._

_ And she was __**never**__ coming back._

Lewis grimly looked on at the speeding van as it rapidly drove away from the Mansion.

All he wanted was for her to see him, remember him! Even if she only remembered who he once was!

_He failed..._

His rage at seeing Arthur clouded his vision and when he took away Vivi, right when she was about to remember him; he lost it.

Now, she was gone and he'd never get to see her again. He'd never get to tell her he loved her. Never get to hold her; _even just one last time._

Lewis lightly popped open the now shattered heart to reveal a picture of his former self and the cute bluenette laughing together. It was taken a month before he was murdered. They weren't a couple but _my God_ were they close!

A silent tear ran down his face as he and the Mansion slowly faded off into his inner self. He had made the Mansion just for her. She was always into cute but Gothic settings. Plus, the paranormal and Mysteries gave her a thrill.

The Ghost were apparitions made by him along with the rest of the spooky pink hued building. He had hoped to get revenge on Arthur and have both Mystery and Vivi to himself.

_Was that selfish? Was that to much?_**_Like it mattered_**. Neither one would be accomplished and now he was forced to endure the torturous existence of being a soul in Limbo.

He couldn't move on! He WOULDN'T move on! Not without her and not without his revenge!

This day had made his dead heart grow even colder...

**_He would fucking kill Arthur if it was the last thing he'd do!_**

His eyes grew a hot molten pink from his anger before vanishing with the rest of his self.

He'd wait... He would wait and watch like a predator; then pounce when his prey was off guard.

If he had to be the bad guy, if he had to be the **Dragon** in this Fairy tale; then so be it. He'd get his princess AND kill the knight protecting her!

* * *

><p>"Why did you drag me away?!" Vivi angrily yelled at the frantic Arthur; her blue eyes piercing him like daggers.<p>

"W-WHY?! Vivi. He was trying to _KILL_ us!" Arthur yelled back in disbelief.

"Trying to kill you maybe. But he wasn't going to hurt me!" Vivi sadly looked out the window of the van.

"I...I knew him. I don't know how but we had this...Connection. This...Chemistry."

Arthur nervously looked at Vivi from his peripheral.

"T-that's just stupid..." He stuttered as he gnawed on his lower lip.

"IS NOT!" She yelled at him with outrage before sighing and looking back out the window.

"Maybe our souls knew each other in a past life...Maybe we were friends. Maybe...Something more."

"V...Please. Let's just go home and forget this ever happened." He pleaded to the blue haired girl using his nickname for her.

Vivi looked at him warily before nodding.

It had been a long day and no matter how much she wanted to stay and find out who that Ghost was...She'd never now.

Maybe she imagined it or maybe they didn't know each other at all. She'd never know.

She thought that fact would settle her but it only made her more restless and confused.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Hello all!

Yeah, I've hopped on this band wagon and am shipping Vivi and Lewis like Fed ex! This is for mature viewer for the cussing, sensitive material and possible later chapters of *gasps* murder!

Characters belong to "MysteryBen27"

I own nothing and am not making a penny off of this. This is purely made for my enjoyment and others _(AND SO I CAN BREAK YOUR HEARTS IN A BILLION PIECES AND WATCH YOU ALL FALL FROM THE FEELS!)..._wait what?


	2. Chapter 2

Vivi laid in bed and stared at her ceiling fan, Arthur's words ringing in her mind.

_'Let's just forget this ever happened.'_

Forget? **FORGET?!**

How, oh _HOW_ could she forget tonight's events?!

_They had ironically ran out of gas right at that beautiful Mansion. It was Gothic and eerie and the Ghost were cute! She could have stayed there for ages! The Ghost that chased them was ethereal and spooky but there was something about him...And that look. What was that look he gave her about? Why did he go from enraged at Arthur to soft and...Gentle towards her? What was that golden heart? Why did it feel warm and inviting? Why did she want to cradle it in her palms? Why was Mystery so attentive and intelligent about tonight's events? and most of all... WHY IS ARTHUR ACTING WEIRD AND WHY DID THAT GHOST HAVE SOME TYPE OF VENDETTA AGAINST HIM?!_

Arthur had acted weird the entire trip home and dropped her off at her house without saying a word. Her mother had grilled her on how late it was and 'grounded' her (Even though she knew her Mom was all talk).

She didn't mind. She was 19, out of school, didn't have any friends except Arthur and Mystery and only went out for work. Her and the gang didn't solve mysteries anymore and had only been out tonight to 'hang out'. It saddened her really, to know her favorite past time was, well..._In the past._

Arthur was 20 now and had gotten a place of his own along with Mystery, there trusty side kick.

Vivi worked part time at a book store and planned on taking college courses for computer programming online and Arthur worked at a local restaurant as a waiter.

Did Vivi WANT to do computer programming for the rest of her life? **_No._**..No, not really. But it was what she was good at and it was a steady career.

In all honesty, despite her being a bit nerdy and shy, Vivi loved adventure! She loved excitement! Solving Mysteries was a thrill for her and she loved it! Sadly, Arthur was a big chicken and wasn't fond of it and Mystery just went along with it like the good dog he was. So, around last year, they stopped solving mysteries altogether.

_But...Trying to remember all there adventure's..._

_**Huh.**_

You know, the more she thought about it...They more confused it made her that she couldn't remember how Mystery solving came to be.

She remembered meeting Arthur at school in Biology a few years ago. She remembered Mystery showing up on there door step as a stray. Her and Arthur taking him in and taking turns having him.

But after that, it's one big blur. One day they're both normal high schoolers and then the next, they have a van with 'Mystery Skulls' on the side of it and are out solving Mysteries!

She didn't even remember HOW exactly those Mysteries were solved...She was tech savy but not strategically inclined enough to catch a bad guy or supernatural creature and she definitely knew Arthur wasn't...So...Who was?

**_Who had caught those creatures and bad guys all those years?_**

Some thing's just weren't adding up. Surely she wasn't forgetting something...**Was she?**

She groaned and flopped her body towards her alarm clock. It read 3:45 am and she was FAR from tired. All this thinking was making her head hurt but she couldn't help but _think and think __**and think...**_

'...Alright that's it!' She exclaimed in her head as she turned her lamp on on her nightstand and snatched her phone.

Her fingers nimbly typed out a message for her yellow haired friend.

'Meet me later after work WE NEED 2 TALK'

"...There. Hopefully he'll get the text." She exhaled a puff of breath before she shrugged her shoulders and flipped on her mini tv.

_Might as well at least try to get her mind off of this mess._

Ironically, a ghost movie was all that was on. She rolled her eyes at the parallels and tried not to imagine the pink haired skeleton as the ghost in the horror movie.

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Get your act together kid, we have customers waiting!" His Manager ordered as he shoved a tray of food at the yellow haired young man.<p>

"O-oh uh, like, sorry sir!" He stuttered out as he quickly ran the tray out to the waiting table and prayed he didn't trip.

He just couldn't get Vivi's text out of his head! What did she want? Was she finally wanting to 'talk'?! Was she finally wanting to be more then just friends?! He was giddy at the thought and couldn't help but have his head in the clouds!

He beamed as he sat the tray down to the waiting table and shuffled over to his Manager for permission to leave.

"Sir?" He timidly asked the middle aged pudgy man.

"What? Don't you have tables to wait on!?"

"Sir, my shifts up."

The man scoffed "Your shifts up when I SAY it's up!"

Arthur slightly raised his finger to the clock and the big man glared at it.

"Argh...Fine! But you better watch your ass kid! One more slip up and you're out of here!"

"Y-yes sir, of course sir!" Arthur stammered as her hurriedly got out of his bosses thinning hair.

He moved at the speed of light trying to get to Vivi's house without getting a speeding ticket and after about 10 minutes he was on her street in front of her porch.

The Bluenette was on her front step in her usual blue attire; Sweater, scarf and all.

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped out of the van.

_'Come on, man! You can do this! Just ask her if she doesn't ask you first!'_

He tried to casually walk towards Vivi with a smile...But soon that smile faded when he saw her dark under eye circle's and solemn expression.

"V, are you sick? You look terrible!" He froze once he realized what he said.

"N-not that you look bad! but you just look..."

"Tired? I know, I stayed up all night." She finished for her awkward friend.

He curiously looked at her as he walked closer to his crush/friend.

"Why?" He lightly asked to which she sighed and motioned for him to follow her back into her house.

"I couldn't sleep...Hey, where's Mystery?"

"Oh...At home. I kind of came here immediately after work." He sheepishly admitted while rubbing the back of his neck.

Vivi smiled her own sheepish smile as well.

"I'm sorry if I worried you last night with that text. You know how it is when you've got something on your mind that needs answered."

He perked up as they entered the house and took a seat on the couch.

"Totally! It's cool! Hey, Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she went grocery shopping and Dad's at work. Hey, you want anything?" She distractedly questioned as she rummaged through her fridge.

"Uh no... No thanks." He shifted in his seat as he made room for her and she sat down with juice in her hand.

_'Calm down, Arthur!_' He recited in his head as he began to sweat and nervously twitch.

There was an awkward silence in the room...Well, Arthur was awkward. But Vivi? No, Vivi just was contemplating a way to ask this question without sounding fruity.

"Arthur..." She lightly mumbled to get his attention.

"Yeah Vivi?"

There was a moment of silence before she uttered the words they'd both be confused by...But for different reasons.

"...Why don't I remember anything?"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur blinked in confusion and sat back in his seat with worry etching his features.

"What do you mean? **Are you hurt?** Do have amnesia or something? **_Do I need to take you to a Doctor?!_**" He quickly demanded eyeing her up and down for any trauma.

Vivi giggled at his worrying.

"No, no, no!" She chuckled out while holding her hand up to quiet him.

"No, I just..._Ok, how should I put this..._" She trailed off trying to find a way to convey her message.

"Um...H-how did we get our van?" It seemed like an innocent question...But it seemed not as innocent as once thought.

Vivi raised an eyebrow as she saw Arthur stiffen and his face grow dark.

"My dad got it for me as a birthday present 4 years ago, remember?" He monotonely announced.

Vivi didn't like that answer. It seemed believable but her gut was telling her it was a lie. It sounded to... _rehearsed._

_"Ooooookkkkkkaayyyyyyy..."_ She drawled out at her friends uncharacteristic answer. Arthur usually stammers or stutters but that didn't even sound like her friend.

"Who's idea was it to solve mysteries?"

He smiled at her and tried coming off as warm but to Vivi, it seemed fake and off.

"Why, you did! Don't you remember? You came to me at school one day going on about how you saw some ghost hunters on tv and that you totally wanted to do that too!" He cheerfully answered.

Vivi didn't like this. He went from dead serious to chipper in a heart beat and both were** SO** not her friend! He got nervous over just ordering a sandwich in a drive thru! Why the heck was he acting so odd?!

"Um..." She was lost for words. Both of those answers sounded like he had rehearsed them in front of a mirror a million times before telling her. Why? She didn't understand!

"Arthur? Are you feeling ok?" She timidly asked giving him a puzzled expression.

He looked at her oddly but she swore she saw a twinge of fear grip him. For a second he looked startled before going back to his facade.

"Yeah...I'm just... Tired. Mystery is probably hungry and worried about me, as well. Is there, like, anything else you'd like to ask me?"

He looked at her hopefully. For what reason; she didn't know... She hated to say it, but she just wanted to get him out of her house. He wasn't acting like himself and it was...disturbing.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Poor Buddy's probably lonely at home without anyone there. Nah, I don't think I have anything else to ask...I'm just...Such a ditz sometimes! I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached to my neck!" Vivi covered up her lie with forced laughter.

Arthur laughed as well but had disappointment written all over his face.

"Well, I guess I'll head home then...Talk to me later, ok?"

"Of course." She confirmed as they both got up and headed to the door. She watched as her friend said goodbye, got in his car, waved with a forced smile and drove off.

Vivi hurriedly shut the door behind her and locked it.

_'What...The...__**Fudge.**__"_ She bewildered questioned in her head.

Something is SERIOUSLY wrong! She didn't know why! The answers he gave were completely believable; it was his mannerism that threw her off!

Her friend, Arthur, would have nervously wrung his hands or gave a goofy smile. He would have sat there confused by her question or trying to think himself before answering her. She didn't know who that was; but that wasn't the Arthur she knew and cared about!

Vivi waited till her mom got home to help with grocery's before going upstairs for the night.

* * *

><p>Arthur drove home gripping and un gripping the steering wheel.<p>

"She knows..._Shit, shit, shit..."_

He hurriedly parked his car in his drive before quickly getting into his house.

He was greeted by Mystery running towards him and pouncing him with excitement.

The dogs tail moved rapidly as he drowned his owner in licks.

"**_Ack!_ **Mystery! Ok! **OK!_ I missed you too!_**" He exclaimed with laughter as he petted the dogs oddly colored hair.

Soon his face got serious, however, as he got up and started to pace the room. Mystery looked at him confusedly with his head tilted.

"Buddy, we got a problem. V... She knows! Or at least she's starting to know..."

Mystery's ears shot up before they went down towards his head with a whine.

"I know! W-What happens when she finds out?! She'll hate me! She'll be afraid of you! We don't want that!"

Mystery got up to nuzzle his owners leg in a show of affection and comfort. Arthur petted his head and collapsed on his couch with a heavy sigh.

_"What the hell are we gonna do?"_ He hopelessly asked. Here he thought tonight would be a dream come true and it turned out to be a nightmare!

* * *

><p>Vivi had went up to her room and tried to piece this jigsaw puzzle together. <em>What was she missing?<em>

She had looked up possessions on the internet thinking maybe that ghost had possessed her friend; but it claimed it would have been more obvious (Like Arthur's hair becoming pink or his voice changing) So then, she decided to investigate her suspicions by looking in one of her old diary's. Maybe that would hold a key to this mystery!

She had spent hours looking through her books but it seemed they even lied to her. Some pages had been torn out while others had some odd neon pink ink across the words.

_'Great. Now she'd never know!'_ she thought with a loud yawn.

She tiredly rubbed at her eyes and crawled into bed. She didn't even have time or energy to get into her pajamas.

* * *

><p>He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't control himself! Seeing his Vivi trying so desperately to figure all this out was...<em>Touching.<em> He didn't think he made that much of an impression on her to try and remember him.

Lewis calmly floated towards the blue haired girl and lightly removed her glasses; careful not to break them or disturb her. Next her removed her scarf, he couldn't help his finger's lingering on her neck as he did so.

Finally, he draped a blanket over her sleeping form and tucked her in. As a ghost he couldn't go everywhere he wanted, not without using a lot of energy. His energy and life force was spent after making that Mansion and exerting himself to be a full spectrum.

But looking down at her peaceful face; he knew it was worth the trouble.

He went to leave and venture off to the rest of the after life but...He stopped himself.

He was invisible and tangible. What would it hurt to stay here with her a while longer?

He cautiously sat at the edge of her bed before ever so slowly laying down beside her. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to show his affections for Vivi.

But he didn't want to scare her. So, he just laid there examining her face.

She hadn't changed at all in the last year and he was grateful. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. It left a pain in his heart to see her but he could bear with it.

He lightly ran his thick gloved hand over her temple to get the blue hair out of her face. She sighed in her sleep and a light smile tugged at her lips. If he had a mouth he would have beamed at that pretty smirk.

It was so tempting to show her. _So, so tempting._ But he knew he'd only scare her or give her pain. _No,_ she needed to figure out on her own or not at all.

He laid there thinking about all the times they'd spent together but of course _**HE**_ always popped into Lewis's mind one way or another.

He felt his form grow warm and his hair slightly ignite at the thought of the yellow haired coward.

He quickly stood up and started floating towards the girls door.

_Vivi...Would have to wait._ Right now he had a mission to accomplish. An eye for an eye and a _**LIFE FOR A LIFE!**_

Lewis turned and looked at Vivi one last time before flying off through the house and out the door with purpose. Hopefully, the asshole still lived in the same house...


	4. Chapter 4

The blue haired girl awoke to a beeping noise on her nightstand. She groaned as she hurriedly shut the alarm off, but paused.

...Her glasses were laying on her nightstand..._When did she take them off?_

Vivi shut off her alarm clock and slowly sat up.

She noticed her scarf was neatly hanging on the hook of her door and she had a blanket that she usually kept in her closet draped over her.

She sat there stunned and tried contemplating when she took off her scarf, hung it neatly on her doors hook, got the extra blanket from her closet when she could have just used the one she was laying on, took off her glasses and went to bed.

Each time she tried thinking about this; she got more and more startled. She only remembered crawling in bed and passing out! **_Could her Mom or Dad had come into her room sometime last night and done it? Did she sleep walk? Was she just so tired she didn't remember?_**

"Vivi! Don't you have work today? You don't want to be late!" She heard her mother call and she quickly got out of bed.

She must have been in deep thought for a long time for her mom to tell her to get her butt in gear! Besides, if she was late, Ms. Blakewood would have a cow!

The bluenette hurriedly jumped in the shower. Her hands were a blur as she did her routine in over drive.

Her mother gave her an odd look as she came running downstairs with her hair still wet.

"Vivi, you'll catch a cold!"

"I know, I know but I'm running late! My hair will dry soon!" Vivi assured as she kissed her mom goodbye and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>Lewis growled under his breath.<p>

Arthur wasn't at his old house and he had no idea where he could be! How was he supposed to get revenge when his target was no where to be found?! For all he knew, the blonde could have done up and left town altogether!

The Ghost was quickly losing his patience at this. He had searched all night but couldn't find him!

He was about to give up, until he caught sight of a certain dog...

_"Mystery!"_ He hissed out in an echoed voice. Nothing more then a shell of his mortal voice.

The dog was on a front porch of a house on a chain... So, that's where the jerk lived!

Lewis invisibly floated towards the mutt.

Mystery must have sensed his presence because the dog stiffened and growled when Lewis got within 5 feet.

_"...Mystery. Buddy it's me."_ Lewis calmly announced to the odd dog. He expected the dog to calm itself but instead it lunged at him on the chain.

Lewis stood there a little shocked and hurt as the dog went through him.

_"Wow...So, even you're against me now?"_ He questioned the still growling mutt.

Lewis sighed as he floated right through the dog and went transparently through the door.

It really couldn't be helped. Hopefully the dog would understand and forgive him AFTER he rid the Earth of the pest called Arthur...

Mystery sensed Lewis enter his owner and friends house and started to whine and chew on his chain.

THIS WASN'T GOOD.

* * *

><p>You all that have already viewed this chapter are probably thinking<em> 'what the hell!?'<em>

I'm sorry for that; but I felt 'iffy' about making Mystery to powerful too quick. So, if you've already viewed this chapter DON'T WORRY Mystery will get MANY glory moments but for now pretend that dialog between Lewis and Mystery never happened.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I'm glad you all enjoy this! :))


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur shuffled along the floor of the restaurant as he waited on tables. He was so incredibly jittery! He couldn't help but worry about his friend!

Vivi COULDN'T find out! If she knew what he had done...If she found out that Mystery wasn't a normal dog...She'd be terrified!

_He would never be able to live without Vivi in his life..._

He thought sadly as he rubbed his metal arm. It had been giving him trouble all day...

He jumped when a customer yelled at him to get his meal.

_Argggg...He really needed to go find a better job. This one SUCKED!_

Arthur quickly tried to complete the task at hand, but somebody caught his eye...

A blue person sat at one of the tables in the restaurant.

_'...Vivi?! Oh, no! What the Hell is she doing here?!'_ he questioned as all his fears of her finding out came to surface.

* * *

><p>Well, today had been a crappy day from start to finish.<p>

Since she was late for work, Vivi had to stay an extra couple of hours as punishment to help her boss restock and clean up ALL the book shelves, when usually she only did half while her other coworker or her boss did the other. She didn't get off work until 7:30 and she had half a mind to tell her power ego boss where she could stick this job! But... She needed the money. So, she just went with it and swore not to be late again.

So she decided to pay her friend, Arthur, a visit on his shift. He had worried her the night before and she just wanted to make sure he was ok.

She walked her way to the restaurant up the block and once there, she sat at the nearest table. She saw her friend one arming a tray of food and he seemed very focused on something until he saw her.

She saw that he saw her and she waved cheerily at him...But he didn't wave back. He didn't even smile. In fact, he looked like a deer in head lights!

She sat at the table confused and a little hurt as he hurriedly tried to ignore her.

_'What is his problem?!'_

She angrily thought. What did she do? All she asked him last night were simple questions!

Her thought's were interrupted by a loud **bang** and _gasps._

Arthur had tripped in his hast to get out of her sight. All the food went everywhere; Arthur's boss was there instantly, red faced.

"ARTHUR! YOU IDIOT! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE HIRED A ONE ARMED LACKY LIKE YOU!"

**_That done it._**

Vivi was at her friends defense in an instant.

"HEY! Don't talk to him like that!"

The big man looked outraged at the blue haired girl.

"Excuse me?! Young Lady, I can talk to him however I want! He's MY employee! Or at least WAS!"

He turned towards a mortified Arthur on the ground.

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

"You can't fire him! You just insulted him on his disability! We can take you to court if we have to! Firing a man because of his arm!" Vivi haughtily yelled as the bigger man got even more red faced.

_"V, please!_"

Vivi heard her friends plea and quickly bent down to help him up.

"Get out of my restaurant! I don't want to see your faces in here again!" The boss demanded as Vivi stood alongside Arthur with a glare.

"Don't you worry, Mister; We're already gone!" She concluded angrily as she ushered Arthur out the door with her.

They had made it to Arthur's van and they both just sat there for awhile in silence.

The silence cut in like a knife and Vivi felt guiltier and guiltier by the second.

"...I'm so sorry." Vivi heard herself utter as Arthur gave her a sad smile.

"No, it's ok. I should have been paying attention to where I was going. Besides, I need a new job anyway. That one was becoming a drag, man!"

They both lightly laughed at that before Vivi turned completely towards him in her seat.

"Don't listen to what that guy says, ok?"

Arthur stiffened at that before running his mechanical hand down his face.

"...I know V...My arms been giving me trouble anyways _and..."_

Vivi lightly grabbed his mechanical arm and pulled it towards herself; hushing his self pity.

Arthur blushed but turned her way so she could grasp it better.

"Hmmm...It looks like one of the bolts is coming undone at the elbow joint. Do you have a screw driver or something I can use to tighten it?"

Arthur pointed towards the glove compartment, still blushing.

Vivi started to rummage through it till she found what she was looking for.

With care, she screwed the bolt back in place; Arthur staring with pink cheeks at her attentiveness.

"There we go. Is it to tight?"

Arthur gave it a try and lightly shock his head.

"U-uh. N-no! _It's great; thanks'..._" He shyly confirmed as she smiled at him.

The air grew awkward with the two till he spoke up.

"Uh...H-hey; How about we get Mystery and go for a ride? I-I mean...If you want to that is..."

Vivi looked at Arthur with surprise and a bit of amusement. Last time they took a 'ride'..._Well..._ they knew what happened.

"Uh, yeah, sure! I'm game!" She cheerfully said. She was still finding his behavior earlier and last night odd, to say the least. But it seemed they both were having bad days, so she'd let it slide...**For now.**

Arthur's face beamed with satisfaction.

_Maybe she wasn't going to ask anymore questions! Maybe they could forget this mess and go back to how thing's were before that mansion!_

Arthur let out a content sigh as he started his car and drove back to his place.

Once they got there, Mystery was anxiously waiting.

"Aww, poor guy's been on the porch all day." Vivi sadly cooed before hitting Arthur in the shoulder.

"OW! V, What was that for?" He exclaimed while rubbing his good arms/right shoulder.

She pouted at him as she got out of the car.

"For leaving that poor defenseless baby on the chain all day!"

Arthur had to stifle his laughter at 'poor defenseless baby'; if only she knew how 'defenseless' Mystery truly was! All though, he did agree that he should have left the dog in the house instead of outside. He just felt bad that he has been in that house for days.

Now that he was fired, maybe he could use that next couple of days looking for a job and spending more time with the lovable dog.

He watched as Vivi unhooked the dog and was attacked with kisses.

Arthur smiled as Mystery came barreling into the van, more then ready to go.

"Wow, you're excited to go!" Arthur exclaimed only to have Mystery give him an impatient look and whine.

Arthur just laughed as Vivi got buckled up in the car.

"Ready to hit the road?"

"Of course! Where should we go first? The cemetery? Near that old creepy house on hickory drive? OH! OH! I KNOW! How about we drive past that supposed 'haunted creek' near that one road?!" She excitedly questioned. Both dog and owner gave her a disturbed look.

"OOOrrrrr...We could just go for a nice, relaxing, SAFE drive?"

She blinked before smile sheepishly.

"Right, ok, let's go for a relaxing drive then!" She said cheerfully as she grabbed her phone to text her parents; to let them know she wouldn't be home for awhile.

All three grinned (Mystery the best a dog could manage) and headed for the road.


	6. Chapter 6

The trio rode for awhile with stories and conversation going back and forth.

Over what happened that day, why Vivi was at the restaurant, why Arthur was ignoring her; which he lied and said he was just worried over whether she was mad at him for his behavior the night before. Trying to convince her again that he was just very tired. She seemed to accept this answer and confirmed she wasn't mad at him.

They went back and forth like that for awhile. Arthur dodging anything that may bring up her questions from the night before and Vivi 'subtly' trying to get an answer.

It was more then clear to both other passengers that the bluenette was annoyed and trying to pry. Arthur knew that Vivi didn't believe his lies. He had practiced them time and time again for when she would ever ask. He thought he would be ready, but from last night, it seems he wasn't even close.

Soon, she grew quiet along with the other two in thought.

The ride seemed to be coming to a halt until they passed a familiar area. Arthur and Mystery both became edgy and hoped that Vivi would ignore the upcoming cave...It was wishful thinking.

"Hey, look at that! I've never seen that before! Let's go investigate!" Vivi pointed out the eerie cave up the road. Her whole faced light up in wonder and curiosity, while Arthur felt a sweat break across his forehead.

_'God damn it..._' Arthur cursed out in his head.

"Um...V, let's not go there."

"Why?" Vivi questioned with a confused look.

"Because, it's too cold out."

"It's in the early 60's, Arthur."

"Well, it's late."

"So? We've went Mystery hunting in the middle of the night!"

"We used to." Arthur emphasized as they passed the cave.

Vivi glared at the cave, then driver with an outraged expression.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious we USE to! I don't understand you Arthur..."

The driver rolled his eyes; **_here we go..._**

"Why did you agree to the Mystery hunting thing then if you're such a big chicken!? Why would you turn YOUR van into our logo and business if you hated it?!"

"Jee, Vivi. I don't know, maybe it was because you were my FRIEND or something!"

He hated arguing with her; but she made this so difficult! Why couldn't she accept the answers he gave her and live with it?!

"A friend? A **_FRIEND?!_** Right, because a friend **CLEARLY** ignores there friends when they wave at them! They also are selfish and won't even do one simple thing for them because there a coward! Mystery hunting was all I had;** IT WAS MY LIFE!** I haven't solved a Mystery in A YEAR OR MORE! That mansion; it scratched my itch that's been bugging me for an entire year! Why can't you just let me be _me_?! Why can't you solve ONE, ok, _ONE_ Mystery with me once in awhile?!"

Arthur tensed at each harsh word. He wasn't one to argue or fight and him and Vivi have NEVER argued. **_EVER._**

It hurt...

"V...I'm sorry. I'll solve a Mystery with you sometime. But we can't go to that cave!"

"WHY?!"

"B-because!"

"WHY ARTHUR?! Why are you hiding stuff from me?!"

"I-"

**_"WHY?!"_** She yelled with heat quickly rising to her face and tears stinging her eyes.

Arthur clenched his jaw but she just kept harping! He couldn't even get a word in; finally he exploded.

**"BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE ****_IT_**** HAPPENED!"**

He had screamed it louder then he meant to and when he realized what he had admitted; he paled.

_"Wh...What_?" She stuttered out. _It?_ What was **_it?_!** She'd never seen Arthur that angry before! Had she gone to far?

Arthur tried swallowing the lump in his throat, but it wouldn't go down. Mystery whined in the back with his paw going over his face.

**_"U-u-um..._**"His voice trembled. _God, what had he done?_

Vivi saw the color leave his face and paled herself.

"...Arthur? What happened?"

The blonde let out the shakiest breath he'd ever had. He tried thinking of what to say; then it hit him... Why not lie AND tell the truth?

He could tell her the main picture but leave out details!

He felt it was worth a try; if she found out the truth then he'd lose her anyways. So, why not try to save your ass?

"Oh, V...It...It's where...I lost my arm."

Vivi blinked in surprise.

"B-But... I thought you lost your arm in a car accident?"

He sighed.

"That's what we told our family and friends. But...No."

"It was a year ago. Me, you and Mystery found that cave and decided to explore it. There was a fork and to save time; I went one way and you and Mystery went the other. There was...Energy in that cave. Something really bad...It possessed me and I almost threw myself off of a cliff in the cave. Luckily, Mystery stopped me and I cut off my own arm in an attempt to stop the possession. I got this-"

He pointed to his left metal arm.

"About a week after it happened...You helped me with the tech in it while I designed it."

Vivi gasped. She remembered that! She had forgot but now she remembered! It took here a week to build the mechanical, metal, computer chipped limb. She was a handy, tech savvy geek but making that arm even surprised her!

"I...**Arthur**, **_I'm so sorry!_** But...I don't remember that! I remember making your arm but...The cave... Why don't I **_remember?__!_**"

Arthur let out another sigh, this time out of relief. She bought it! Now, it left the actual incident out of the question and it left Mysteries true self out as well!

"I don't know, V. Maybe the Cave messed with your mind?"

She put a hand over her mouth.

**_"D-Do you think so?"_**

"I don't know..."

They both sat in silence for a moment.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gotten angry like that! My gosh...Here I am, rattling on about myself. You lost your job, you just shared a painful memory with me because I forced you! I'm sorry! **I'll never demand something like that of you again!"** She swore with all her heart.

_Poor Arthur, having to go through almost killing yourself, being possessed then having to cut off your own arm! She felt absolutely rotten right now..._

Arthur gave her a smile.

"It's aright, I'm sorry too. You're right; I've been selfish. How about this...Let's go back to my place, order a pizza and think of some places to solve."

Vivi smiled back at him.

"That sounds awesome." She contently agreed. With that the entire situation defused and they went home.

Once they finally got near Arthur's house; Mystery started acting odd.

"What's wrong buddy?" Vivi asked the mutt as he started pacing the car whining.

"Do you think he has to pee or something?" She questioned Arthur.

"I don't know. Don't worry bud! We'll be home soon!" He reassured the dog that growled at the mention of HOME.

Once there house was insight; Mystery went NUTS.

He jumped up to the front seats and started pushing Arthur's hand to go the opposite way of his house.

"Mystery!_** What the Hell?!**_" A frazzled Arthur questioned as he tried to gain control of the wheel again.

"Oh my gosh, **Mystery!**" Vivi chastised as she tried helping Arthur.

The blonde looked down at the dog in question as the dog gave a hardened look back.

Arthur didn't know how or why; but it seemed as if the dog were telling him something.

He heard a repeated. _'don't go home'_ over and over in his brain making his head spin.

_"Uh, Arthur? **Earth to Arthur?**_ **You're missing your drive way!"**

Arthur didn't even Hear Vivi as he drove past his house to see a pink light illuminating the inside.

_'...What is that?'_ he thought with fear.

"**ARTHUR!**" Vivi finally yelled to get her friends attention.

He shook his head as he came to. His gut, his dog and his brain screamed at him to not go home and he damn well was gonna listen!

"You know what? How about we stay at your place tonight? I think Mystery is tired of mine."

Vivi blinked in confusion at the sudden request but nodded.

_"Oh, uh...Yeah._ Yeah sure! You'll have to sleep on the couch, though."

Arthur nodded back.

'That's cool with me!" He confirmed as he drove straight to Vivi's house..._Something was severely wrong and he didn't like it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Vivi awoke in the middle of the night after a nightmare.

She dreamt of that cliff, some odd green smoke, And what Arthur told her...Only...It was _different._

There was some guy with them that she didn't know. Him and Arthur went one way, her and Mystery the other just like Arthur said.

But, soon she saw a vision of Arthur and this guy going into the other cave entrance. Arthur started changing and his entire left half went green and dark. He shoved the other man off the cliff.

_That part..._

Vivi shivered.

_That was in so much detail, it left her feeling sick and close to tears._

She saw his body fall and heard herself scream. His body was impaled by many spikes on the bottom of the cliff bed. Each one puncturing a new place and blood..._It was everywhere!_

She saw him from above...His lifeless eyes had crimson tears seeping out from the spike through his head.

Next, she saw Mystery...Only...It WASN'T Mystery! He had six tails and was HUGE! He...He ripped Arthur's arm off.

Then...She woke up!

It was one of the most outrageous yet disturbing dreams she'd ever had!

She sat there in bed, startled over what she had witnessed...She ran her fingers through her damp blue hair with trembling hands. Her throat was dry and tight as she tried swallowing the lump in her throat.

She decided to go to the bathroom to wash her face and get a drink. She visibly calmed down as she reassured herself it was all a dream repeatedly.

She went to go back to her bed to sleep but paused as her stomach growled in hunger. She rolled her blue eyes.

"Crap... Might as well." She told herself as she quietly made her way downstairs to get a piece of pizza.

Once in the kitchen, she quietly got out a piece of cold pizza to snack on, being careful not to wake Arthur on the couch.

She leaned up against the counter to eat her treat when something caught her eye.

The tv had been left on in the living room.

She lightly padded over to it to investigate but saw that Arthur was passed out...

_'Huh, he must have fell asleep with it on.'_

She thought with amusement as she went to turn it off.

But she saw a fire on tv and stopped herself.

The flames had completely engulfed a house.

_'Oh no! I hope no one was inside!'_

She came closer to the tv and a sleeping Mystery perked up from the floor where he slept.

They both watched the tv intently and Mystery whined a sorrowful sound before growling low in his throat.

Vivi didn't understand why, though, until the news caster announced the town and street name...

_33rd street..._

Vivi gasped and slowly sunk down to her knees as she held her hand over her mouth; trying to stifle the cry that wanted to escape her throat.

She stared in mortification at the screen.

_'Oh no...no ,no ,no ,no ,no ! That...That was **Arthur's house!'**_

She looked back at her peacefully sleeping friend and shook her head with a sob.

_'NO! THIS WASN'T FAIR! HE JUST LOST HIS JOB; NOW HIS HOME!?' _

She should have woke him up but she just couldn't! She quietly cried for her friend... **_Why were there lives being turned to utter crap?!_**

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up later then he usually did...Well, not usually. But he was surprised to see the clock read 12 pm.<p>

Surely, Vivi and her parents hadn't forgotten about him! Why would they let him sleep so late?

He felt it was rude and forced himself to get up off the couch with a stretch and yawn.

_'Wow, he slept well last night! Best sleep he had gotten in weeks! On a couch no less! Who knew?'_

He saw that Vivi and her brown haired mother were sitting at the kitchen table in the other room.

He smiled and hoped he didn't come off as lazy or rude for sleeping in. Walking over to them; he beamed at the women.

"Hi, you two! I'm sorry I slept so late!" He cheerfully told them but was greeted with silence and then a choking noise.

He looked down to see that Vivi was crying on her Mother's shoulder.

"Oh no, what's wrong?!" He worriedly questioned as he put a hand on Vivi's shoulder which made her cry even harder. He jerked his hand back and looked on at them with confusion.

**_"I-I'M S-S-SO S-SORRY!"_** Vivi sobbed out through her mothers clothes.

"Sorry? Why?" He asked as he took a seat at the table in front of them.

Vivi's mother breathed and looked at her daughters friend with sadness and pity.

"Arthur dear...I'm sorry to tell you this but...Your house...Burnt down last night." Her mother uttered with sorrow.

Arthur blinked as he blankly stared; the words not registering.

"...Excuse me?"

_**"I-I...SAW IT ON THE N-N-NEWS!"**_ Vivi tried piping up but she was just crying to hard to get the words out completely.

Her mother sighed and rubbed her back.

"Vivi got up in the middle of the night and happened to see it on tv. It's gone dear...I'm so very sorry..."

Arthur sat there in shock.

_'He...He was homeless?'_

He rubbed his hands down his face and sat there starring at the table.

"Did ya wake him up yet Shirley?!" Vivi's father yelled from the other room.

"Yes, Frank!" She confirmed with annoyance.

Vivi's graying father came in the room warily.

"Did ya tell 'em?"

Vivi's mom rolled her eyes at her husbands tactlessness.

"Yes, Frank. Just now..."

Frank came into the room with apprehension at seeing his daughter sobbing and Arthur looking close to a break down with his poor wife in the middle of it.

"Well...Kid do you have family to stay with?" He questioned a devastated Arthur.

The young man took a few seconds to compose himself before answering.

"No sir...My mom is dead, my brothers can't stand me and my Dad kicked me out last year for not living up to his 'standards'..."

Vivi's mom, Shirley, gave him a gasp as her eyes watered.

_"Oh, you poor thing..."_ she whispered as she rocked her still bawling daughter.

Frank gave him a sympathetic look before walking over and patting him on the back.

"Well, you've been a good friend to my Vivi and a good kid. You can stay here as long as you need, BUT, you'll have to look for a job soon. We won't have any moochers here!"

"FRANK!" Shirley exclaimed.

"N-No. It's alright. Thank you sir..." Arthur numbly thanked.

There was an awkward silence before Frank cleared his throat.

"Well, come on girls! Give the boy his space for awhile."

Both women nodded and left the room but not before a red eyed, sniffling Vivi gave her friend a huge hug.

Arthur jumped at the sudden gesture but sadly smiled as he hugged her back. She regrettably left the room and Arthur and Mystery were finally left alone.

The dog sadly laid his head on Arthur's lap with a whine.

"Mystery...You saved me. Thank you, pal..." He chokingly said as he petted his dog's fluffy head. Mystery nuzzled it with care as the young man began to cry.

Arthur cried and cried until he couldn't anymore.

**_Why was all of this happening to him? Why now?! Ever since that Mansion and that Ghost; nothing had been right!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_ 'That bastard!'_ Lewis screamed out in his mind as he stormed to the one other place Arthur could be...**_Vivi's house!_**

He didn't WANT to involve Vivi in this shit! He was going to save her some grief by making Arthur's death look like an accident! Just a simple house fire...But no, not him!

Now, Lewis had to figure out a way to kill that loser without breaking his loves heart!

He made his way to the bluenette's home; there, he was greeted by the sight of a sobbing Vivi.

His chest clenched at the sight and sound of her agony...But why was SHE crying?

He came closer to her in his invisible form as he looked at her face.

Her blue iris's glowed with the contrast of red bloodshot eyes. Her nose was swollen and tissues littered the table she was sitting at. She had been crying for awhile; but why?

Soon, her mother came into the Kitchen with the same helpless look he was sure he was wearing.

"Oh, Honey...You're still crying?" Her mother questioned as she went to the cupboard. Pulling out a box of black tea, she started to brew both Vivi and herself a cup.

_"OF COURSE I AM!"_ Vivi exclaimed with the hoarsest, most choked up voice he'd ever heard from her. He hated the sound of her sadness and wanted to do nothing more then hold the blue girl in his arms and tell her it'd be ok.

Vivi held a tissue to her eyes as she continued.

"Mom...He lost his arm, he lost his family, he lost his job and now he lost his house!"

Lewis's whole body clenched...

She was crying...**FOR ****_HIM?!_**

**SHE WAS CRYING FOR HIS MURDERER!?**

He felt heat rising in his body as did his anger and sense of betrayal.

"When will it end?!" She questioned hopelessly.

_'When his fucking life does!_' Lewis thought with malice at Vivi's little heart felt speech for Arthur.

He knew she didn't know the truth; he did. But her having remorse for a man that did him wrong still shattered his already broken heart.

"Vivi, Honey. It'll be ok! Arthur said he was already looking for a job and he's going to be living here with us till he can get off his feet!"

Lewis felt his anger grow even hotter. That fucking asshole was still alive, was already trying to get on his feet and most likely would have good fortune coming his way and finally-

**Was living under the same roof with the girl he loved most of all.**

He KNOWS Arthur has feelings for Vivi! How could he not?! He swore if that fucker touched her he'd give him the slowest and most painful of deaths!

"I know. It's just...He's my best friend Mom! How can his heartache not be my own?"

Vivi's words wrung through Lewis like a knife.

...How could he get revenge and enjoy doing so if he would end up hurting Vivi in turn?

Lewis felt his anger dissolve and was left feeling hopeless instead.

What was he going to do? What would make him happier?

To kill Arthur and make Vivi suffer? Or not kill Arthur and watch them two inevitably be happy and possibly together while HE suffered?

He knew what he wanted; but what would make Vivi happy?

He knew the answer to that too, leaving him conflicted.

With that, he left the room and ventured off into Vivi's room upstairs.

_Maybe...He could wait for his revenge. Make it look painless and simple; like an accident. Just so he'd save his poor Vivi the heart ache._

* * *

><p>Vivi sat there crying profusely.<p>

She just couldn't stop! How could she?!

Her best friend was suffering and she couldn't do anything about it!

Her mother entered the room with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, Honey...You're still crying?" Her mother questioned as she went to the cupboard. Pulling out a box of black tea, she started to brew both Vivi and herself a cup.

_"OF COURSE I AM!"_ Vivi exclaimed with a choked voice.

Vivi held a tissue to her eyes as she continued.

"Mom...He lost his arm, he lost his family, he lost his job and now he lost his house!"

"When will it end?!" She questioned hopelessly.

Her Mother gave out a sigh as she finished up making the tea.

"Vivi, Honey. It'll be ok! Arthur said he was already looking for a job and he's going to be living here with us till he can get off his feet!"

"I know. It's just...He's my best friend mom! How can his heartache not be my own?" She questioned with sad eyes to her mother.

Shirley gave her a sad smile as she sat her daughters cup down in front of her.

"Dear, you can't solve the worlds problems nor can you carry it's weight on your shoulders. I understand he's your friend and you care for him but, you being this way isn't helping Arthur and it sure isn't helping you."

Vivi took slow sips between blows of her hot tea; listening to her mothers story intently.

She let out a shaky sigh.

"I know, Mom. Your right, I need to be happy that he wasn't in the fire last night and be grateful."

"That sounds very mature of you, Vivi." Her mother proudly confirmed with a hand on hers. Vivi sadly smiled as she wiped her eyes one last time.

Just at that moment, Vivi's Dad came into the room with a blissful attitude.

"Hey girls, what's for dinner I'm starv-" He cut himself off mid sentence as he saw his daughter's appearance.

"Darlin' are you still crying? The boys alright and already getting on his own two feet! I swear I haven't seen you this upset since that other boy died!"

Shirley's back went rigidly straight as she turned around in her seat to glare daggers at her husband. Frank, in turn, wore a dumbstruck face before sweating nervously; knowing he done _fucked up._

"Other boy? What other boy?" Vivi innocently asked as her Mother turned around in her seat to look cheerfully back at her daughter.

"Oh nothing, Honey! Your fathers thinking of your older sister. Don't you remember when one of her best friends boy friends died from a drug overdose?"

Vivi raised an eyebrow. She didn't know Janet HAD any friends, to be quite honest. She was such a heartless witch most of the time!

"No." She plainly answered.

"Well, she did! That's who your fathers thinking about! Poor thing bawled for days!"

Her mother defensively concluded while she got up and started getting pot's and pans out.._.Almost like she was deliberately making noise to interrupt Vivi..._

"Why would_...Ok." _Vivi trailed off as the whole ordeal went over her head.

Her older sister Janet? **_Crying?_** Over one of her frienemies boy toys, as she liked to call them?

"Now dear, why don't you go in the living room and pick a movie for all of us to watch? No sad stuff either! I think we've had our fair share of crying for one day..."

Shirley said as she got a pot full of water ready on the stove.

Vivi stared at her mother before nodding.

"Alright, horror or comedy?"

Her mother smiled.

"Anything you want. You and Arthur can decide while I make dinner."

Vivi looked towards her father and saw he was visibly blushing, like he was embarrassed.

_Jeez...A lot of energy over mistaking her incident for her sisters..._

She nodded and walked into the living room, quite bewildered by the entire situation just now.

* * *

><p>Shirley tried distracting her daughter as much as she could and waited until she was out of ear shot before marching towards her husband.<p>

**_"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_** She harshly whispered into Franks face.

_"What?! I'm sorry, I forgot!"_ He defensively whispered back only to have his wife's expression grow fierce and her point an accusing finger in his direction.

_"You know what the Doctor said! She blocked that memory out of her mind to prevent her from feeling pain! Do you want her to be reminded of it so she can go back into her depression?!"_

_"I said, I was sorry! It was a slip of the tongue!"_

_"Yeah, well I know something else that might 'slip' if you mention him again! I refuse to let my baby go through that heart ache again!" _

Shirley threatened as her hand went to get a knife to chop vegetables.

Her husband cringed; understanding the threat _**completely!**_

With that, they both dropped it. Shirley continued cutting the vegetables for dinner that night and Frank hurriedly went back out into his garage, grumbling to himself about the complications of women.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been one long day for Arthur both physically and emotionally.

For one; his Father and brothers didn't even bother calling him or anyone else as far as he knew, to see if he was even ok...Show's how much they 'cared' whether he was alive or dead!

Him and Mystery had went on a long job hunt around town. Of course, everyone pointed out the fact that he lost his house and all his personal belongings every 5 minutes...

He was interviewed by a couple of people for job openings and they said they'd get back with him if he succeeded; which meant an agonizing waiting period that he just couldn't afford.

With what little money he had in his wallet; he bought Mystery some dog food, a toy and himself some clothes and personal hygienic stuff. So, that left him absolutely broke.

The only good thing about this ordeal was he was alive and it seemed to have brought him and Mystery even closer. The dog really was something, if it wasn't for him he would have been dead!

He just couldn't wrap his mind around how it happened.

He had saw that pink light in his house but he didn't own anything pink and a fire would have been orange!

This light was PINK. It looked like somebody had a neon, decorative pink light in his home. But how, and most importantly, why?

Also, how did Mystery know something was wrong?

Whoever or whatever it was almost killed him; that's all he knew...

Arthur had finally made it back 'home' and dragged himself over to the couch to sit with his dog.

Mystery happily plopped on the couch next to him, wagging his tail. Arthur envied a dogs life and wished he had that much optimism about this situation. Mystery only knew that he was with Vivi AND Arthur and that he had gotten a nice long walk with his owner.

At least, that's what Arthur THOUGHT he knew...Mystery wasn't an ordinary dog, but how aware truly was he?

Arthur gave Mystery a skeptical stare while he thought of this. The dog returned it and they both stayed like that in silence for a while.

"Hey guy's!" Vivi exclaimed as she walked into the room behind the couch. Scardy cat Arthur, of course, jumped out of his skin.

"**V!** **Don't do ****_that!"_** He exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. Vivi just snorted and walked over to the entertainment center.

"What? I announced myself! How scared would you be if I hadn't?" She sassily asked as she shuffled through there DVD's.

Arthur pouted at her back. It's not like he enjoyed being easy to startle!

_Then again, if it was by Vivi...He thought he would quickly get over it. _

He thought with a blush as he watched Vivi rummage through there movies.

He saw her shapely body as it bent down and oggeled her frame. Slipping into a daydream that he would be ashamed to admit...

"Hey, what do you want to watch? Horror? Or comedy?"

Arthur dazedly jerked himself back to reality as he rethought her question. He must have thought to long because she turned her head towards him with a glare.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"...Yeah...I don't know. I'm so easy to scare, right?" He mocked with a smirk.

She stared at him; a little taken aback that he had made a joke. Before giggling and putting all the horror movies back.

"Fine, comedy it is. I wouldn't want you getting so scared you can't sleep alone!" She joked as she selected her movie of choice.

_'...If only._' He thought dreamily as he saw her put the movie in the dvd player.

She sat next to him as she wiggled around and got comfortable.

That's when Arthur saw her red eyes and swollen features.

..._Had she been crying still?_ _Over him?_

"Hey...If you want a staring contest just say so!" She challenged with a grin.

He blushed as he realized he had been looking at her to long.

"S-sorry...It's just..." He muttered trying to get the words out without sounding awkward.

"Yeah, I've been crying. What's it to ya?" She was still grinning as she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

He continued to stare at her.

"Over me?..."

"Yes, you! You're my best friend! Of course I'm going to cry over anything bad happening to you!"

Arthur blushed a deep pink as his heart thumped loudly in his chest.

_He was so lucky to have her in his life...Not even his own family cared about him as much as she did._

"Vivi...Thank you." He whispered as he hugged her.

He expected her to find it weird or be disgusted but instead, she hugged him back even tighter.

"Your welcome." She matter of factly confirmed as she let go.

"Now, how about we go get our dinner and eat. Then, when we're done, we'll come in here and watch a couple of movies, k?"

Arthur smiled contently. He hadn't ate home cooked food in so long...He hadn't had any family like bonding with anyone in years.

"K." He lightly agreed as he felt his heart warm at Vivi and her families generosity.

* * *

><p>It had been well into the night as both Vivi and Arthur tried to stay up to watch there movie.<p>

Shirley and Frank had went to bed hours ago... Frank was a little overprotective of his daughter being alone down stairs with Arthur; but after his wife gave him a death glare and reassured him that they didn't have** those** feelings for each other...He reluctantly agreed and went upstairs.

There sat Vivi and Arthur dozing off with Mystery in the middle.

They had to pick a romance; having ran short on options ages ago.

Arthur watched the tv tiredly as Vivi kept jerking herself back awake here and there. He was tired but just didn't have the heart to tell Vivi to go to her own bed.

_Hell, if he had it his way she would be sleeping right here with him and Mystery on the couch._

So, he stayed up and watched the movie the best he could.

The scene had a man and woman in each others arms. The woman had left the man for another and that man had died. Then, she wanted her old lover back. He was reluctant: but here they were crying and holding each other. Him forgiving her and accepting her with open arms.

Arthur stared at the tv and sighed. The movie fit pretty loosely to his situation...Only, V wasn't his to begin with and she didn't want him in that way.

At least...He didn't think she did.

Vivi was pretty innocent for 19. She didn't get flirting or sexual innuendos and refused to cuss no matter how mad she was. She didn't cuss, she refused to party or even taste alcohol and as far as he knew, she'd never dated.

All around she was a very young minded girl; and he wouldn't have it any other way. He had imagined multiple times of growing old with her and how that youthful nature would never bore or tire him.

However, that made dropping signs and hints a problem, since they always flew right past her blue head.

He didn't want to resort to making a move because he was afraid it would ruin there friendship. He kept hoping she would take the hint's and hopefully return them; but his heart couldn't take much more of this waiting game.

Arthur lovingly admired the blue haired girl laying her head on his shoulder.

_He wanted to stay like this forever..._

But...He knew when to not bite off more then he could chew.

Vivi's family had taken him in and he found the idea of being caught with him and Vivi sleeping on the couch together; rude and disrespectful of her parents.

He knew, Vivi didn't mind, because her mind didn't go **there**.

But sadly, his did. The longer they stayed like this, the more he wanted to kiss or hold her and that was a big **_no, no._**

"...V...Wake up."

He lightly shook her awake as she started coming to.

_"Wha...?"_ She sleepily questioned as she got up and stretched.

"I-I'm sorry...I fell asleep..." She tiredly yawned out as she got the dvd out of the player and shut the tv off.

Arthur yawned himself as he scooted Mystery over and grabbed the blanket draped over the couch.

"Good night." She said with a wave as she made her way up the stairs.

"Night..." Arthur muttered back as he lay there with a passed out Mystery; thinking about Vivi the rest of the night until he inevitably fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey! Good morning, Sleepy head!"

Arthur stirred from being woken up by a bubbly Vivi. He blankly stared before covering his head with his blanket.

"Oh no you don't, Mister!" She exclaimed as she tried jerking the blankets off of him.

She tugged as hard as she could but she just wasn't as strong as Arthur; who wore a smug grin under the blankets as he held them in place.

Vivi playfully glared at the lump under the blankets before she jumped on it.

Arthur gasped in surprise as Vivi started trying to wrestle the blankets off of him.

"Come on, get up!"

He continued hiding under the blanket defiantly until Vivi's fingers glided across his sides.

"AH! **V! ****_QUIT!_**" He demanded between laughter as her hands gliding over his ribs.

"Not until you get up!"

"HAHA! _OK_! **OK! ****_DAMN IT I'M UP!_**" He yelled as she finally ceased her tickle torture.

Arthur struggled for air as he removed his head from his blanket to see a triumphant Vivi with a proud smirk on her face. God, If Vivi was a dictator; not only would everything be blue but the only punishment would be tickling by her cheating hand; he was sure of that...

He glared at the cute girl as he kicked her off the couch.

"HEY!" She giggled out as her bottom made contact with the floor. Arthur just laughed as he peeled the blanket off of himself.

"Come on! Mystery's already waiting outside!"

Arthur gave her a questioning look.

"For what?"

"For what? Since when do we need a reason?! It's a Saturday! Just get up and go!" She declared as he noticed she was already dressed.

"Ok, Ok! Just let me get ready and we'll go do...Whatever it is we're doing."

With that, he got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

He knew that his friend was trying to keep him busy; just so he wouldn't wallow in his own pity and for that, he was grateful.

Within about 5 minutes he emerged from the bathroom in his usual attire.

"Awesome!" Vivi exclaimed as she made her way to the door.

Then, she paused and turned around.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Mom said she'd clean up Janet's room and you can sleep there instead of that hard old couch."

Arthur nodded and told her to tell her mom 'thank you'.

He wanted to protest and tell her he'd be out of there hair by then...But, he knew that most likely; that wasn't going to be the case.

Also, he actually didn't mind the couch...It was kind of comfy!

All well. He was sure him and Mystery would enjoy there own room more anyways.

Vivi had a bounce in her step as she rambled on and on about all the things they could do that day.

Everything from going to the movies to visiting the arcade. With that, they left and headed out on the town.

* * *

><p>Lewis had tried waiting for an opening to kill Arthur...But every time he did...Every time he went to shove Arthur down the steps or choke him in his sleep; he thought of Vivi and how devastated she'd be.<p>

_**Was he having second thoughts?**_

As much as he hated Arthur..._He loved Vivi more._

**_He didn't know what to do!_**

He felt so much rage at Arthur and so much hate that he could only think of killing him! Yet, his other side of himself was trying to let go...

Last night, he had saw Vivi and Arthur sleeping together on the couch and nothing but hate and jealousy fueled him.

He went to choke Arthur in his sleep but stopped himself.

He didn't understand why he couldn't do it?! That was, until he thought of Vivi and knew exactly why he couldn't go through with it.

If only she hated him as much as he did! If only she knew the truth; then she wouldn't shed a tear for Arthur! He was sure of it!

He thought he could hold out but..._No, he had to tell her._

That was it!

Arthur and Vivi were already getting closer to each other then necessary! He had to tell her before it was to late.

**Tonight, would be the night that Arthur dies.**

**_But not before telling Vivi the truth._**

* * *

><p>Arthur, Vivi and Mystery had a BALL that day!<p>

They went to the arcade, movies(Arthur had to convince the theater to let Mystery in) park, every where!

The day was finally drawing to a close as they drove back home that evening.

"Hey, V."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks' for...Everything. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Vivi smiled at this.

"Aw, Arthur; It's no big deal. You'd do the same for me!"

Arhtur nodded at this.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He felt what he wanted to say on the tip of his tongue but couldn't get it out. There were to many butterflies in his stomach and his heart was beating to loudly in his chest.

They made there way to Vivi's house right after the sun hide below the horizon. Her father was still at work on his late shift and her mom had went out with a friend.

They made there way for the house and once all were inside, they shut and locked the door.

All the light's were off and the room was almost pitch black.

"Huh, that's weird." Vivi muttered as she went to turn a light on before Arthur grabbed her by the arm.

"V...There's something I need to tell you."

Her sapphire colored eyes widened in curiosity at this.

"I-I...I like you...L-like...LIKE you, like you...I've been keeping it bottled up for so long because...W-w-well...I thought it might ruin our friendship but...We're young adults now and...I just...L-look. If you don't return the feeling's...I understand and I'll get over it and we can stay best friends...But...C-could you please consider...D-dating?"

Vivi gasped lightly as she intently listened to her friend.

_She...She'd never really thought about it. At first she was shocked at it but the more she thought about it...Why not?_

Arthur was cute, he and her had history, were best friends, she couldn't think of anyone else and...She could only think of one con.

She looked at Arthur through the dark and could make out the intense emotion in his eyes.

"...If I say yes...Will it effect our friendship?"

"No. I thought about it to and...I don't care. I won't let it ruin our friendship even if a relationship doesn't work out."

Vivi nodded in understanding.

"...Alright."

Arthur's eyes widened.

_"__**A-a-a-alright?!"**_

Vivi giggled at his reaction.

**"Alright!"** She confirmed as she saw his face beam.

He grabbed her in a bear hug as he hosted her into the air; still smiling from ear to ear.

They both laughed in each others arms for a moment before looking into each others eyes.

Both young adults eyes became hooded as there mouths instinctively meet one another.

Both felt so much happiness in there hearts as there mouths pressed against the other and they gripped each other tightly with soft coos and sighs.

Vivi felt flushed from all the intense emotion and softly hummed as she pressed deeper into there kiss. Arthur hesitated before doing the same.

He honestly didn't know where this was going to go...Was she going to pull away in a few seconds? Was this going to be a full on make out session? Or was it going to go...

There moment was interrupted by Mystery growling and barking in the dark as he defensively got in front of the new couple.

They broke there kiss and looked down at Mystery before they both jumped with a scream as a fourth party came in to the room.

One who's pink fiery hair light up the dark space and who's skull held nothing but rage.

* * *

><p>HOW COULD SHE?!<p>

Lewis had sat in the living room waiting in the dark.

He didn't expect the blue and yellow duet to come in laughing. Nor did he expect for Arthur to confess his feelings to Vivi. He defiantly didn't expect Vivi to say yes and when they had kissed...He swore he heard his heart shaped locket pin with another crack added to it.

He felt tears stinging his eye sockets and saw his hair ignite like a roaring fire.

Both people screamed as a Mystery backed up growling at him.

**_Fuck them..._****FUCK ALL THREE OF THEM!**

He let out a murderous roar as they ran. They tried the door but to there misfortune, had locked it behind them and made him getting to them too easy.

Arthur yelled as he narrowly dodged a gloved hand heading straight for his face.

The blonde quickly caught up with Vivi and Mystery and it seemed the odd mutt was leading the two others to safety.

He charged at them like he had at the Mansion...Only this time; **he wasn't fucking around!**

Lewis screamed out his murderous rage as he chased them through the house.

Vivi had tripped and Mystery and Arthur had no idea as they continued running.

* * *

><p>Vivi had tripped and didn't even have time to yell as she hit the floor. She hopelessly watched as her friends ignorantly ran and the Monster like Ghost came towards her.<p>

His arms were outstretched and his features held so much rage and pain in them; it made her shiver with fear.

He was the same Ghost from the Mansion! _Jeez...No wonder Arthur was terrified if he had THIS side of the Ghost chasing him all night!_

He came closer to her; growling low in his chest like a deranged maniac.

She caught a glimpse of his frame through the pink lit room and cleared her throat.

"Y-your heart!" She stammered out. He paused, but still held a face promising violence.

She lightly sat up and noticed she was trembling.

"It-it's black..."

The Ghost looked down at his heart/locket and glared at it.

"It was gray and cracked once you left me...Now, it's completely black and broken...JUST LIKE MY OWN HEART IS." He coldly confirmed.

"W-w-why?"

"WHY? **WHY?!** **_YOU BETRAYED ME!_** YOU DID THIS TO IT AND TO **ME!"** He yelled out as he began to come upon her once again.

"H-how did I betray you?!"

His features darkened before uttering his next sentence. Stopping to stand over her.

She felt the heat from his fire and she sank down into the floor.

**"BY BECOMING CLOSE TO MY MURDERER."**

* * *

><p><em>OOOOOOHHHHH! <em>Stuffs really heating up now!

BTW: I enjoy all your lovely reviews and I'm truly touched you all enjoy this so much.

THANK YOU! It means the absolute world to me! :')


	11. Chapter 11

Vivi's mouth hung open.

**_Murderer_**_? Who could she know that had __**murdered**__ somebody?!_

"What?!" She exclaimed with shock.

The Ghost features became less enraged and more cold and hurt.

"Your **_'friend'_**, Arthur; he did this to me." He coldly uttered as Vivi gasped, defensively drawing her limbs closer to her as if the words physically hurt.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"No...No, you've got it all wrong! He wouldn't harm a fly, let alone kill someone!"

"Really? Well now, I'm afraid you're wrong. Arthur shoved me off a cliff a little more then a year ago. i was impaled by spikes at the bottom and died a fast but horrible demise. "

Vivi's eyes became saucer plates and her mouth hung open in horror.

_...That dream...It...It..._

She couldn't even form the words in her head.

"_W-Who..._WHO ARE YOU?!" She yelled out; the ghost fiery hair died down to a flame before becoming his usual Pompadour pink hair.

He sighed as his features became sad_...But why?_

**_"I'm-"_**

He never got the words out as a huge animal came barreling towards them.

Both the Ghost and Vivi were petrified by the six tailed monster as it let out a terrifying howl.

With that sound it let out a beam of energy from it's mouth heading straight towards the Ghost.

The skull let out a scream of pain and fear as the light enveloped him; making him vanish instantly.

Vivi sat on the floor with tears in her eyes and trembling hands.

The creature calmly came towards a cowering Vivi.

She backed up against a wall when she noticed something about the animal.

_...Yellow tinted glasses? Red and brown spiky hair? A collar with a question sign on it?!_

**_"M-M-Mystery?!" _**

The creature wagged it's tails at her and came closer.

**"Stay back!"** She yelled at the monster. It whined as it paused and hurtfully put its tails and ears down.

**"VIVI!"** Arthur screamed out as he came barreling into the room with a knife.

The blue haired girl quickly stood and eyed the knife warily.

"Where'd he go?!" Arthur questioned looking around the room.

She didn't know WHO this guy was! The Arthur she knew would have been to scared to even think of charging into the room to do anything let alone attack a ghost!

"T-that THING evaporated him or killed him or something!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and went over to Mystery to pet his huge head.

"Huh...I didn't know you could do that." He muttered as the huge beast leaned into his touch.

Vivi shockingly stood there against the wall.

_"I-I-I...I can't believe..._**YOU KNEW?!** YOU KNEW MYSTERY WAS LIKE THIS?!"

Arthur looked at Vivi and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

_"Uh...Yeeeaaaaaahhhhh...Uh..._Don't worry! He's friendly!"

"Friendly?! Look at him!"

Mystery whined and Arthur reassuringly rubbed the huge things head.

"Hey, V...That's unfair, he saved our lives."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"LIKE WHAT?! HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU KILLED SOMEONE!"

Arthur froze and paled.

_"H-H-H-How did-"_

"That Ghost, YOU MURDERED HIM!"

Vivi looked towards the door and was ready to bolt.

_Her best friend was a murderer. There pet dog was a monster. He lied to her. _

Her mind just couldn't take all this in!

_She had to get out and get away from these two...__**Liars!**_

She took one last glance at the two before sprinting to the door.

"Vivi! Wait!" She heard Arthur yell but she already had the door unlocked and was running down the street.

_She ran. _

She ran and ran and didn't even realize she was out of the city limit's.

Her mind was so terrified that she was having some sort of out of body experience.

She didn't come to until she had tripped.

She laid on the ground and didn't realize she had ran on to one of the old back roads 10 minutes or so outside of town. She didn't realize it had started pouring down rain.

But most of all...She really didn't realize there was a mansion right in front of her. Not until she got up from the cold wet ground and looked up.


	12. Chapter 12

There was an excruciating heat, hotter then his fire, that enveloped him.

He was in to much shock to even move out of the way of the beam.

_Mystery? The dog they had all known and love...What the hell was he?!_

Lewis didn't know. All he knew was that the 'dog' was powerful.

That beam of light he shot at Lewis felt like Hell fire. He thought it would end his soul! But here he was...In his inner world/The Mansion.

He laid on the floor on his side, doubled over in pain.

Eventually, the pain subsided but he felt weak..._So, so weak._

He didn't mind. He was weak after all...Couldn't kill Arthur, got defeated by Mystery and couldn't control his anger.

He just laid there thinking about tonight's events.

Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_He was going to kill her..._

He was so jealous and enraged that he was going to kill the love of his life!

He felt his chest ache as a rack of sobs hit him.

His form heaved with each choking sob.

_WHAT KIND OF MONSTER WAS HE?!_

* * *

><p>Vivi looked up at the Mansion...<em>Should she go in?<em>

That Ghost was most likely going to hurt her with how enraged he was, but what other choice did she have?

The blue haired girl shakily stood and made her way to the door.

It was odd...She knew it was the same Mansion but it looked different.

There was no pink glow and it looked older and more haggard then what she remembered.

She made it to the door and paused.

_Should she knock? No, it might risk the Mansion disappearing or something bad happening._

With a deep breath she lightly cracked open the door.

She had to use all her strength to shut it. The door was heavy and the wind was picking up; she even heard thunder.

Once the door was closed she cautiously walked into the huge building.

she let out a small gasp at it's appearance.

The wallpaper was peeling and mold began growing in it's place.

There was dust everywhere and even cobwebs on objects.

All colors went from bright vivid pinks and purples, to dull dingy grays.

_It didn't even look like the same place!_

She noticed that even the heart shaped objects in the rooms were broken or bent.

Vivi lightly padded through the Mansion. She expected those same cute Ghost to greet her...But instead, she was met with darting shadows and a feeling of isolation.

The girl slowly continued her walk through the mansion; then she heard a sound that made the hair on the nape of her neck stand on end.

It was a man sobbing but it sounded like many voices in the one sound. It echoed through out the halls.

Should she try and locate the source of the sound? Why not? It beat walking around this place endlessly.

Though, she was scared and grew more afraid with each step and each wail.

What if that Ghost was torturing someone? What if she was going to be walking into her own demise?

Before she could change her mind; she was already at the source of the voice.

She stood there listening to a man yell out his inner pain and with a crack of lightening and thunder; saw he's heaving form on the ground.

She couldn't make out the figure until she got closer. With another streak of lightening from a near by window, she saw the Ghost himself...

The Ghost that tried to kill her and her 'friends' was on the ground with his back turned towards her. His big frame shook profusely with each sob.

She couldn't deny that it made her heart wrench...She hated the thought of anything in pain, even a nutty Ghost.

Vivi didn't know what exactly to do.

If it were one of her friends or family she would have rushed to them to grip them in her arms in comfort.

If it were a stranger she would have walked over to them, crouched to there level and asked if they were ok and if there was anything she could do.

But this entity tried to kill or at least hurt her earlier! If she hadn't said something to him he would have!

So, how did one go about trying to comfort a loose canon that they weren't sure how they would react?

She gulped as she tip toed over towards his frame.

She trembled with each step till she was shaking like a leaf. She stood a foot frame the skeleton as she cleared her throat.

"_H-Hello?"_ She heard herself utter and the Ghost stiffened and quickly whipped his skull around to view her.

She jumped as a candle burst with flame in the room; giving her a better view of his face...Or perhaps, it gave him a better view of hers.

His hair and eyes were out and he was nothing more then a skull in a suit. Black tears leaked out of his eye sockets as they widened.

"V-Vivi?" He stuttered out in surprise. She paused slightly at him using her name but continued to get closer to him.

He shot his body up into a sitting position as she slowly crouched down to his level.

"Are you ok?" She lightly questioned; His features were unreadable.

"H-How did you get in here?"

Vivi sat down on her knees in front of him.

"I...I ran. Somehow, I ended up here." She quietly answered with a sigh.

"You still didn't answer my question. _Are you ok?" _

The skull stared at her.

"...I don't know." He said with a heavy voice. Vivi sighed again as she got her wet scarf in her hand.

The Ghost warily eyed her, unsure what she was going to do.

She carefully took the blue scarf and lightly rubbed away the blackness on his cheekbones.

His eyes widened at this and he felt like crying all over again.

Seeing her here, in the flesh; it made him even guiltier of what he had put her through.

"Now your ruining what I just cleaned. "She chided with a small smile.

He stared at her as his sadness and guilt grew.

"Vivi...I'm so sorry. It wasn't suppose to happen like this..." He sadly muttered as the bluenette continued to wash his cheek bones and eye sockets.

She paused when he used her name.

"...How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, Vivi. Your favorite color is blue because it reminds you of your Grandmother that passed on. You're a natural brunette without that hair dye. You're extremely handy and tech savvy. Your favorite food is Pizza with anchovies and banana peppers...You always did have weird taste in food." He sadly smiled with his eyes at that last part before becoming saddened again.

"Vivi, I'm beyond sorry...I never...I never meant to involve you in this! I can't believe...I-I can't believe I was g-gonna h-hurt you!" He stammered as his echoing voice started to choke up.

Vivi took in all he said.

SHE KNEW SHE KNEW HIM! He knew her at least!

She was shocked that he knew things about her no one else did! Who was this ghost?

"It's ok... I don't know exactly what happened but I...I think I understand why you were so angry at us, even me. But...How do you know me? What...What do I mean to you?"

The skulls face sagged in a dark frowning expression.

"You mean...Everything to me." He lightly said with some apprehension.

Vivi's face softened as she went back to rubbing away the tears that leaked out of his eyes.

He gently rested his big gloved hand over her petite one on his face.

"What's your name?"

"...Lewis."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So...Feeling the feels yet?<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

"Lewis? That sounds familiar." She said mainly to herself as she took her scarf away from his face.

He looked down at it.

"I'm sorry about your scarf...I've never had these tar like tears before." He confided as he rubbed the remaining tears with his already black gloved hand.

She shook her head with a smile.

"Don't worry about it." She confirmed with a genuine smile.

He sighed as he raised his body up to stand and helped her to her feet as well.

"Your soaked! Come with me, We'll try to get you into something dry and warm." He concluded in a parental 'matter of fact' tone.

She didn't mind. She thought she was shivering from fear earlier but soon she realized that she was just freezing!

"Lead the way!" She tried to be cheerful which earned her a sideways glance from Lewis.

It was hard to truly tell his emotions without his eyes but he seemed pleased, even just slightly.

With that, he lead her to a room with a huge fireplace of dark wood with intricate Gothic designs.

With a snap of his gloved hand; a pink flame shot out from it and jumped into the fireplace with waiting wood and coals.

It started as a little pink flame but slowly grew into a warm normal looking fire that lit the room in orange.

Lewis then levitated a chair towards the hearth...But it looked like it caused him pain to do so because he then physically dragged another armchair to the other side.

The masculine skeleton then slowly eased himself into the chair with fatigue.

Vivi noticed this and shifted in place.

"Oh, uh...Won't I get your chair wet?" She questioned with a touch of worry. The ghost merely chuckled.

"I could care less about what happens to this furniture."

He then casted his hands in her direction as two shadowy ghost came gliding towards her with a huge down blanket.

At first she jumped at something coming towards her but lightly accepted the blanket from the dark energy's as they darted back into the halls.

She clung the blanket towards herself before blushing.

"Um...May I take these clothes off? I have a bra and panties on underneath!" She hurriedly said to her embarrassment.

"Of course. Even if you didn't; it would be alright." He concluded as he turned his head the other way to give her privacy.

"I-I'll just strip off behind you...Those shadow ghost things aren't in here, right?" She skeptically questioned. She wasn't comfortable in her body like her older sister and found the thought of being caught in her underwear down right out horrifying.

He chuckled again as he waved her off.

"No, no, they're not in here; Trust me." He confirmed with amusement.

She gave him a look before quickly getting rid of her wet clothes as fast as she could before hurriedly wrapping her body up into a cocoon with the blanket.

She then stumbled over to her chair and plopped into it.

Vivi shivered and scooted her chair closer to the flames; making sure to keep the blanket away.

There was moments of silence before she turned and looked back at her host. He had his gloved hand over his skull and seemed to let his body sag in the huge chair.

"Is everything ok? You don't look that well." She worriedly asked as he raised his hand from his face to rest it under his cheek bone.

"I'm just drained is all."

"Drained?"

He nodded.

"Mystery took a lot out of me."

She perked up at hearing him know Mystery, there dog_...This guy must have been closer to them then once thought..._

She sighed..._Why did everyone remember but her?_

"Is that why this place is so..._different?"_ She chose the word carefully trying not to offend.

Lewis sadly looked her way as his shoulders sagged even more.

"...No. This place is my self...It's my inner world so to speak."

"So...It reflects your mental state?"

She looked at him with pity.

_"Are you that sad?"_ She lightly asked and he drew his other hand to rest over his chest where his heart lay.

" Take a look for yourself..." He said as he moved his hand so she could view his heart.

It was blacker then the night. So dark, she couldn't even see the cracks.

She gave him a depressed look.

"You said that...**_I did that?"_** She cracked at with guilt lacing her girlish voice.

He looked at her with protest.

"_No, no, no._ Forget what I said...I was hurt..._You and me..._used to be best friends and it just hurt me so much to see you with my killer that..._I said things I didn't mean."_

She turned her chair to look at him better.

_Best friends?_

"Well, I'm still sorry...I don't remember you at all." She sadly muttered as tears stung her eyes.

_"I-I..._I knew I knew you! That night, I knew you somehow and ever since then I haven't stopped thinking about all these...**Feelings!** Feelings that there was more to this. Arthur was acting weird and I just naively pushed these feelings aside! I can't believe I was so **dumb** as to believe him!"

"Vivi...You're not dumb and you know that." Lewis assured as tears began leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"No! But I acted dumb!"

Lewis sighed heavily as he scooted his chair closer to her so they were diagonally in front of one another.

"Vivi...Listen to me. You don't remember anything because... I erased your memory of me completely."

Vivi's watery eyes grew wide.

**_"W-What?"_**

He sighed again as he gently grabbed her hands resting in her lap.

"It was over a year ago. We were fresh out of High school and ready to take on the world. We loved Mystery hunting and that blonde coward just tagged along. One night, we came upon this cave-"

"I know that cave! Arthur told me that me and him split up and he became possessed and had to cut off his arm before he threw himself off a cliff!" She announced but cringed when she realized she had interrupted him.

His face grew dark and he glared.

"Is that what he told you? _Pfft...A coward and a liar."_

He shook his head in disgust before looking her straight in her blue eyes. His black holes felt like they were piercing her soul with there intensity.

"No. It was both of our idea to venture into that cave. I blindly trusted Arthur and went with him while you went with Mystery. The next thing I knew, I was being shoved off the edge of the cliff by _HIM_...Thankfully, the impact was so sudden and dead on that I didn't feel much."

Vivi looked down at the floor with her mouth agape; trying to grasp what he had told her.

_"I...I don't understand._ _Why?_ **_Why did you have to erase my memory?"_**

He looked at her hands in his with regret.

"After I had passed I went through a period of darkness, I suppose trying accept the fact that I was deceased. Once I did, I of course visited my friends...Or at least you."

He gripped her hands tighter and pulled them to his chest.

"Vivi...You were so distraught. You had written in your diaries of what had happened over and over again. Your parents had taken you to a doctor because of your depression...I couldn't stand to see you like that. So, I decided to erase your memory of me completely to save you the heart ache. Anything that showed or spoke of me, I erased."

_So, that's what that pink ink was! It was his energy!_

"You didn't remember me at all and your doctor thought you blocked me out of your mind subconsciously to keep you away from the pain. He told everyone to never speak of me again and anything I might have missed in erasing my image; I'm sure your parents had gotten rid of."

_That explained the ripped out dairy pages and why there were no photos of Lewis._

"So...**My parents were in on it too?" **She uttered the words with venom and betrayal.

He gave her hands a tight squeeze with his own.

"Please don't be angry with Shirley and Frank, Vivi! They were only trying to protect you like I was!" He begged with a guilt ridden voice.

She stared at him and the memory of her family came back to her...

_Oh no...What had she done?! She had left her family in the presence of the psycho and his monster!_

Tears began pouring out of her eyes as she tried to hold back gasps and sobs.

Lewis saw this and quickly pulled her frame to his in a tight hug.

_"Shhhhh...It's ok_..." He cooed only to have her violently shake her head.

"NO! I-ITS N-NOT, OK! I LEFT THEM! I-I LEFT THEM WITH ARTHUR AND MYSTERY!"

Lewis tilted his skull at this and looked down at her.

"Vivi... I fucking hate Arthur. We have unfinished business and I won't rest until he suffers like I have. But...I don't think he'll kill your parents."

She looked up at him with teary eyes. He felt his stomach clench as he looked at those bright beautiful sapphires she called eyes.

_"W-W-Why?"_

"Because...Arthur killed me out of dislike and...I don't think he dislikes your family...or you." It pained him to say the last part, but unlike Arthur, he wasn't a liar. He wasn't going to lie to her just to save his own ass and make her hate the other guy...Besides, that was already done by the way she spoke of him.

She slightly calmed down at this and leaned into his cold touch. I didn't bother her with how close she was to this fire and his clothes and the blankets provided some extra heat.

"You...You think so?" She asked with a sad voice.

He nodded and held her to his chest. She hugged him back and buried her wet face into his shoulder while he petted her drying hair.

"I...I don't remember you Lewis but...You feel like home. That night at the mansion, when your heart came towards me. I felt warmth and it felt like home."

Lewis felt his stomach and chest constrict and warm.

**_Just then, there was a thump._**

_What the heck was that?_

Both pulled away to see his heart was a dull grayish yellow and a few cracks were mended.

Vivi stared in wonder.

"What happened?"

Lewis didn't answer her right away as he looked down at his own chest in astonishment. He felt...Content. Ever since that night at the mansion he had felt depressed and angrier then usual. It felt like a big weight was off his shoulders and he felt slightly more energized as well!

His heart...She was healing it!

He felt happiness well in him and it was the first time he had experienced joy in over a year.

"My...My heart! It's healing!"

Vivi looked at the metallic heart in amazement and curiosity.

"Healing? From...Me?"

He happily grabbed her in a tight embrace as his black sockets gained two glowing pink iris's.

"YES, FROM YOU! Vivi, you don't know how much I've missed you! When you had left the mansion that first night, my heart had become cracked and gray. When I saw you kiss Arthur, it had become black and broken. But, having you here; I feel happy! For the first time in a year or longer...I feel content."

Vivi smiled joyously at him and at his extremely slow beating heart.

_It was still cracked and dull...But at least it wasn't entirely broken and black!_

"So, I guess this means you forgive me for doing all of that?" She cautiously asked only to have him snuggle closer against her with happiness shining in his pink orbs.

_What a silly question that was! She didn't remember him, had been fed lies by Arthur and was dragged against her will by him out of his inner world. How in the Hell could he ever be mad at her for that?!_

_**"Yes. A thousand times yes!"**_

* * *

><p>If no one has figured it out in the plot yet; Lewis's mansion, the objects and Ghost inhabiting it are an extension of himself.<p>

When his heart was broken and his energy was drained; his inner world and himself became dark.

But as his heart slowly mends; the Mansion becomes alive again and he becomes a more positive spirit.

**_I hope you all enjoy these mushy chapters! You guys deserve it after those last heart wrenches! ;')_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you hungry or anything?" Lewis questioned as him and Vivi shared chairs at the fireplace.

She shook her head.

"No...Me and Arthur ate before coming home."

"Oh...**_Right."_** Lewis felt himself grimly comment. As he brushed his once again, pink fluffy energy like hair away from his eyes. It had returned once he gained enough energy from Vivi's kindness towards him and his own heart.

He needed to lighten up! Vivi couldn't erase the past so why should he hold it over her head for kissing a guy she THOUGHT she knew.

Lewis decided to trust his inner voice and just be damned thankful Vivi was here, safe, in his arms and that they were friends again.

It was still rocky; I mean, they'd only known each other, technically, tonight!

But it was plain to see that they had chemistry. In just one night of reuniting with one another; it felt like they'd never been separated in the first place!

His thought's were interrupted by his little blue haired friend.

"Wait...Why did you have food in the first place?"

He looked at her questioningly as if he didn't know she knew he had a kitchen downstairs.

"Don't you remember? Me and Mystery were making sandwiches in the kitchen!"

Lewis rolled his eyes.

"How could I forget? I had a sausage in my eye socket and mustard all over me! Also... because I made this Mansion for you."

Vivi giggled at that before wearing a sober expression.

"Really? But I thought this was your inner world?"

"It is...But you're apart of my world." He said as she smiled and drew even closer to him.

She sighed as she started to remember the dog.

"Yeah...I'll admit. Mystery had awesome taste in food."

Lewis blanched at the idea of eating all the 'condiments' those two had on there sandwiches.

"...Hey, Lewis?"

He made hum in response.

"Do you think mystery is..._Evil?"_

Lewis sat a thought about that for a moment.

"Well...He's...Powerful. Whatever he is, he's powerful. I'll give him that, but to answer your question...No."

She looked up at him.

"No? But he helped Arthur."

"To be fair; I think he was focused on helping you not that scum bag."

He watched as she thought of that and nodded.

"Yeah...Arthur may be a liar but I don't think Mystery is. I just...I never thought he was anything but a dog; apparently I was wrong."

He rested a hand on her blanketed shoulder.

"We all were... I still remember when he showed up on our doorstep."

"You do?"

He saw this perked her interest and sighed.

He'd loved to reminisce with Vivi if he could only block out Arthur...All well, the poor thing had waited long enough.

"Yes. Us three were at my place and we heard the door bell ring. I went to answer it and there sat a odd looking dog waging it's tail. Me and Arthur were apprehensive but you instantly welcomed him with open arms."

Vivi nodded but held a dazed expression.

"...You don't remember that, do you?" He asked with a sigh.

She shook her head.

"No...I remember Mystery himself but anything that involved you is nonexistent in my mind."

Lewis nodded in understanding.

There was a moment of silence before Vivi asked a question that made him wonder how she hadn't asked sooner.

"Why don't you give me back my memories?"

He sighed as he distractedly ran his fingers through her hair.

"I can't. It just doesn't work that way. You have to be the one to remember."

"But how?"

He had a guess how but..._He couldn't do it._

It would be to painful for her to remember all those memories and all the mourning at once.

So, he shrugged. He wasn't lying, he really didn't know EXACTLY how but it was a hunch.

She accepted the answer with a pouty look.

"Well...Can you tell me everything?"

"Eh, I don't know Vivi. Everything is a lot to remember..."

"Well, try!" She exclaimed as she turned to look at his face completely as she half sat on his lap and half sat on the chair.

He sighed with a content look in his eyes.

"Alright, alright...Well, I remember when we first met."

Vivi looked so eager as she anxiously waited and he found it adorable.

"It was your Freshman year and my Junior year. I was the new kid in school and just so happened to have a computer class with a certain blue haired teachers pet."

"Hey! It's not my fault I excel at **_basic_** technology!" She defended with gusto while also making a playful jab at him

Lewis muttered 'nerd' under his breath teasingly, as she glared at him.

"Yes, well I was failing and so Mr. Shears made you become my tutor. At first, I wasn't fond of you and you weren't of me either...Well, until we had a project on creating a slideshow with supernatural themes; and we found out that we shared the same interest in the occult. We actually argued on what to pick. If I remember correctly; you wanted to use Poltergeist because you found them cool and I wanted to do Banshee's because they're obviously better."

She playfully swatted at him as he laughed.

"From then on, we quickly became friends. I had seen a show on a ghost hunters series and it gave me an idea. So, the next day I proposed the plan to go solve mysteries dealing with the supernatural and you were already on board. We then painted 'Mystery Skulls' in big bold letters on the side of my van and it was your idea to paint the Japanese writing below it."

"Oh...I always wondered where that Kanji came from..." Vivi muttered before her eyes lit up in realization.

"Wait. That was YOUR van?! I thought Arthur's Dad gave that to him on his 16th birthday!"

Lewis huffed in annoyance.

"Damn; he had a whole list of lies, didn't he? No. That van I paid for with my own money. Besides, didn't his father not like him or something because of his oddness?"

Vivi nodded.

"Yeah, Arthur's family was full of huge macho sports fanatics and his father was enraged that his son didn't make the football team or any other sport for that matter..._Wow...When you think about it...I kind of...Feel-"_

"Please don't tell me you feel _'sorry for him'_." He muttered as Vivi looked away without answering. Lewis narrowed his eyes at her.

_"Oh my god..._You actually feel sorry for him?!"

"I don't know! Lewis, you're asking a lot form me here! I mean, yeah he lied and yeah he did something terrible but don't you remember ANY good times with Arthur?"

He shifted in his seat as he made the bluenette 'float' to the other seat. She let out a yelp of surprise before her blanket and all laid in the seat with her.

She looked at Lewis with a hurt expression and he looked the other way.

"No, actually, I don't. Even if I did, he MURDERED ME."

Vivi sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know...He lied to me and he killed you. He should be ashamed and punished for it but...Since when does an eye for an eye equal justice?"

His skull whip lashed around to meet her gaze.

"Justice? You think this is about justice?! What's right and wrong?! **NO****_, LITTLE GIRL_**. THIS IS ABOUT **REVENGE."** He coldly mocked as he glared at her and she glared back.

"Don't you even want to know Arthur's side of this story?!"

"WHAT **_SIDE?!_** THE PART WHERE HE EXPLAINS WHY HE SHOVED ME OFF A CLIFF OR THE OTHER PART OF WHY HE DIDN'T OWN UP TO WHAT HE DID?!"

"YES! BOTH PARTS!"

Lewis looked at her in disbelief before shaking his head and getting up.

"Unbelievable...He lied to you about EVERYTHING, killed me and you STILL are on his side!"

Vivi shot up from her seat.

"I'm not on HIS SIDE! I just want answers! I don't think it's right, no matter what he did, to just take his life without at least getting his side!"

"Like it was right for him to take my life?!"

Vivi's features softened as she stared at the ghost's broad suited back and tense shoulders.

"No...No, it wasn't right. But Lewis..." She calmly walked towards him and wrapped her blanket clad arms around his rib cage.

It surprised her, still, that he felt 'firm' under his suit yet didn't have a neck or jaw. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't dying to find out how his anatomy worked...FOR SCIENTIFIC REASONS AND THE BASIC'S OF HUMAN ANATOMY, OF COURSE!

He tensed at her sudden show of affections but stubbornly refused to show any back.

"Lewis...You're better then that and better then him. Arthur has no family, no home, no job, no arm and now; no friends...Isn't that enough? He has blood on his hands but you don't. So, why sink to his level?"

Lewis held a silent glare at the wall he was facing but with each word she spoke; his ego and anger deflated.

_Maybe...She was right._

Death might be to good for him...Maybe...If he lived the rest of his life as the lonely pitiful loser he was...Maybe it would be revenge enough.

He had Vivi...Other then revenge, that was the main goal.

So, perhaps, the little blue girl had a point...Maybe it was time for him to call it quit's.

He'd still kill Arthur if he ever saw him...But no more hunting. No more going out of his way to kill him.

Lewis sighed heavily as he laced his hand over hers.

"...Alright...But mark my words, Vivi. I will NEVER forgive him and if I see him he's dead."

Vivi nodded her head and gave a quiet 'ok' as understanding.

Lewis turned around to see her still in the blanket.

"Are you still cold or wet?"

She shook her head.

"No, but my clothes probably still are."

Lewis walked over to the clothes and called forth his ghost.

They weren't eerie shadows anymore but yet weren't the cute ghost Vivi had first seen either.

They were something in between; with a more grayish purple hue and there hearts were cracked like Lewis's.

The ghost brought with them something blue as they took the other clothes away.

Vivi stepped towards what they brought and gasped at it.

It was a beautiful blue dress that wasn't to formal but yet stood out.

Vivi grasped it delicately in her hands.

"Lewis, isn't this to...Dressed up?"

Lewis raised a brow bone as his hands motioned towards his suit.

"Hey, that didn't stop me from looking sharp. Besides...I never got to see you in a dress."

Vivi tilted her head.

"Oh?"

Lewis took on a dreamy look as he eyed the blue number in her hands.

"You didn't get to go to prom, remember? You were sick with the flu and I was grounded."

Vivi distractedly scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to remember.

"Yeah...I remember missing my prom but-"

"You don't remember me, I know." He finished with a wishful look.

"So...You were going to take me to the prom?"

He let out a pleased noise as he remembered the memory.

"Yeah. I had almost had the courage to ask you but sadly you texted me to say you were sick before I had the chance. It worked out though because I was grounded from sneaking out to solve a mystery a week before that. I thought my parents would let me go to the prom, at least, but I was wrong...It wouldn't have been fun without you anyway."

Vivi wore a flattering blush at his last statement.

"So...What ever happened to your family if I may ask?"

"Oh...They were saddened of course. They never agreed to our Mystery Solving and when they found out I had died from 'it'...They were devastated, really."

Vivi gave him an odd look.

"You don't sound that sad by it..."

"In all honesty, I'm not. I loved my family but I wasn't close to them. I had an older sister that was the smart one and a younger brother that was the athletic one..."

He trailed off and Vivi got a wicked gleam in her eye.

"And let me guess, you were the good looking one, right?"

Lewis's eyes widened and he slightly blushed...She questioned how a skull could blush but then again...Having a floating skull head and firm body made no sense either. Nor did hair that could go from looking like cotton candy to fire, either.

"_Uh...Well...Um..._ Since when did you become a flirt?" He questioned as he cleared his 'throat' and gave a nervous chuckle.

She shyly blushed as well at her comment but felt...Satisfied. She liked seeing him blush; it was empowering and seeing a big burly ghost like him blush was...Cute!

"I'm not...Well, at least not with anyone else."

Lewis and her both blushed at the awkward tension and she started to nervously laugh.

"_Hehe..._Wow...What a day! Actually, what a week!"

Lewis laughed along with her.

"Yeah, it's been pretty eventful for me as well." He agreed with a tug on his sleeve.

They both stood there for a while longer before Vivi let out a long yawn.

"Are you tired?"

She nodded as another yawn hit her.

"Yeah, where am I going to sleep?"

"Wherever you wish."

"Where do you sleep?"

He quirked an eyebrow bone at that.

"Well...I don't sleep often but when I do it's a coffin down in the crypt."

Vivi made a face.

"Uh...Yeah, not there."

He laughed as he escorted her out of the room.

"Well, where would you like?"

Vivi looked around the Mansion and it looked slightly better but it still seemed creepier then to even her liking.

"Um...Could you...Maybe be my sleeping buddy, tonight?"

Lewis looked surprised as Vivi nervously adjusted her blanket.

He stood there in shock at her suggestion.

"Um, never mind; forget I asked..." She said nervously as Lewis took to long to answer.

"No, no! I'd be happy to!" He reassured as Vivi looked up at him.

"You sure?"

He started walking away as he motioned for her to follow.

"Positive." He replied back as she hurriedly caught up to him.

He lead her to the main bed chamber that had a huge big bed in the middle with a fire place on one side and a huge open glass window on the other.

Vivi watched the rain slide down the window as she laid her dress out for tomorrow on a hanger in the nearest closet.

Lewis lit this fire like the other and got the bed ready.

Finally, Vivi crawled into the bed next to Lewis.

She expected the bedroom situation to be just as awkward as the asking situation was. But, everything felt so natural with Lewis.

Was it his confidence? His charm? His laid back attitude? There history?

She wasn't sure but to her, it was amazing.

They both cuddled up beside each other and Lewis protectively laid his arm across her shoulder as he drew her close.

"If you have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night; it's on the left down the hall, first door. You already know the kitchen."

She hummed in agreement and understanding as she relaxed next to him.

Within minutes she was asleep and Lewis soon followed.

* * *

><p><em>Aww, more sappy stuff!<em>

**_I WONDER HOW LONG IT WILL LASTS?_**


	15. Chapter 15

Vivi started to stir as somebody traced the outline of her features; from her cheek to jaw.

She tried to tiredly ignore it but when the thick gloved finger roamed over her nose she swatted at her face and opened her eyes with a playful glare.

She was greeted with a skull looking over her with amusement and adoration.

"...You're are so totally lucky I'm a morning person." She muttered with a smirk.

He wore a challenging expression.

"_Or what?_ What would you do, _blueberry?"_ He teasingly demanded as his fingers glided along her midsection. He was caught off guard as she just raised an eyebrow at his efforts.

She soon flipped them over so she was above him.

A very taken aback Lewis was defenseless as she furiously tickled his exposed ribs.

"_I don't know_; what will YOU do, _cotton candy?"_ She triumphantly mocked.

Lewis squirmed as she mercilessly tickled. He didn't even know he was ticklish since he'd died!

"**_AH!_** **_VIVI!_** **STOP IT!"** He yelled between bout's of laughter.

Dear god, that was a bad idea! He completely forgot what him and Arthur found out the hard way.

1.) Vivi wasn't even close to being ticklish and if she was she hid it well.

_and_

2.) Her insensitivity made her the QUEEN of many tickle wars; never start one with her, you will lose and be sorry!

**_ABORT. MISSION!_**

**"VIVI!" **

"Oh, alright. For someone that was my best friend; you should have known better!"

Lewis quickly got Vivi off of him before she could try that again. He caught his breath as he glared at her.

"By the way...Who the Hell are you calling, _Cotton Candy_?"

Vivi giggled.

"Why you, Mister pink fluffy hair!" She cheerfully squealed out as he started to make her float in the air off of the bed.

"My hair is NOT pink! It's Magenta!"

"Nah, it's pink!"

He playfully growled as he started to hang her upside down.

"EEEE! _LEW__**-LEWIS!**_ PUT ME **_DOWN!"_** She squealed out between laughter as all the blood rushed to her head.

He got up from the bed and his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Not until you apologize for the hair comment."

"HAHAH! I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T LIKE IT!"

Lewis chuckled as he dropped Vivi. She let out a scream as she fell, only to be caught easily in Lewis's arms.

"Close enough...So, do you actually like it or was that just to get out of punishment?"

She was still giggling madly in his arms.

"Hehe! Both!"

His chest rumbled in a chuckle as he nuzzled Vivi affectionately.

Vivi went to nuzzle back but both froze when she ended up accidentally pushing his skull off.

**_"Oh my gosh are you ok!?" _**

Lewis laughed as his skull simply floated back onto his 'body' and reconnected.

"Eh, I'm dead it happens." He replied back as he sat Vivi down on her own two feet.

She quirked an eye brow and looked at him up and down.

"How...How the heck do you work?!"

He gave her an amused look.

"I mean, you don't have a neck! How the fudge does your skull stay there?! What's under this suit?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just want an excuse for the suit to come off." He suggestively drawled out but let out a yelp as Vivi lightly smacked his skull back off his body.

She laughed to herself as his body crossed it's arms in annoyance as the equally annoyed skull followed.

"Hehe...Sorry!" She chuckled out.

Lewis rolled his eyes as he started to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

He looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Well, you should probably get dressed shouldn't you? It get's cold in this place."

Vivi looked down at herself and realized with embarrassment that she was in her underwear and bra still.

"Right... Ok, Where can I find you?"

"Oh, trust me. You'll know." And with that, Lewis floated out of the room.

Vivi looked confused at that comment but shook it off as she went to go to the bathroom and then put her new dress on.

After about 10 minutes of freshening up the best she could and getting dressed; she stepped out of the bathroom.

The dress was tighter then what she would like. Being slightly chubbier, she liked to wear loose shirts but it wasn't uncomfortable so she pushed her self consciousness aside and went with it.

The dress itself was very pretty. It was quartered sleeved with flowing fabric at the elbow. The dress was longer in the back then front and fanned out nicely around her legs.

It was that exact same color of blue as her other outfits and she found herself enjoying it's looks the more she wore it.

Hmmm...Now, where to find Lewis.

She wandered down the hall and caught a glimpse of some of the ghost. They giggled or wailed as the flew past her and down the staircase to the main entrance.

She instinctively followed to see a waiting Lewis at the bottom.

"Now that wasn't hard, was it?" He chimed in from below as she walked down the stairs.

"Well, no, especially when a bunch of ghost lead you to the host." She quipped.

"By the way, did you have them lead me here or do they go about the Mansion on there own?"

"Both" He confirmed as she finally made it to the floor.

He eyed her appreciatively. She noticed and blushed a deep pink.

"Does it look, alright?"

"You look amazing." He said with a blush of his own.

Soon, a faint music started playing and he grabbed her hand.

"Care for a dance?"

"Where's that music coming from?"

He looked at her in surprise and enjoyment.

"You're in a mansion that can disappear and is controlled by a ghost; do you really need to ask?"

She blushed and laughed.

"No, I suppose not!"

He lightly lead her out onto the middle of the room.

"Now, don't be scared or nervous. It's just us two here." He confirmed as he adoringly oggeled her.

She grinned as she spun him around and dipped him. Lewis blinked in surprise as Vivi gave him a waggle of her eyebrow.

He was a lot lighter then she thought he'd be and again; totally worth it for his reaction!

"Who said anything about scared or nervous? I love to dance!" She confirmed to a blushing and stunned Lewis.

She stood him back up as they continued to rock together.

Lewis blushed as he cleared his throat and tried to gain composure.

They swayed and stepped back and forth with ease.

It felt so natural for them both.

Suddenly, Vivi broke the peace with a question.

"Hey Lewis? Did we date?"

Lewis stiffened at that as he looked down blushing.

"Umm, no we didn't."

"Oh, that's a shame."

Lewis's iris's widened.

"Excuse me? D-did you just say what I think you said?" He asked in astonishment.

She blushed as she nervously nodded.

"I-I'm sorry if that's disturbing for you but...I...I've never felt this way with anyone in such a short time and you know more about me then Arthur even did and I just thought maybe we had been more then friends?"

He stared down at her in shock.

"Vivi...Do you...Like me more then a friend?"

She shrugged as she held a conflicted expression.

"I mean, I don't know...I've technically only known you a day, if that, but I feel like you're...My other half. Oh gosh that's sounds so stupid! I just mean you're very easy to be with and you're attractive for a dead guy...I mean, no! Not as an insult but you're the most attractive Skeleton I've ever seen. Oh god, not that I like skeletons I...I..._Oh darn it, I stutter like Arthur now."_

She hide her face in his chest while they danced and Lewis gently raised it to look at him.

He was blushing himself but poor Vivi was red faced.

"...I take that as a yes?"

She meekly nodded her head and braced herself for the backlash but to her surprise; Lewis had tears the color of his gray heart forming in his eye sockets.

"Oh no, don't cry! I didn't mean to offend you!" She rapidly exclaimed as Lewis shook his head and smiled with his eyes.

"Vivi...I have a confession to make...I-"

Vivi anxiously waited but her hopes faded as she saw Lewis take on a look of outrage.

"Lewis? What's wrong?"

He didn't have time to answer as two figures came barreling into the Mansion's front doors a couple of yards away from the dancing duet.

Vivi's heart sank as her eyes caught sight of who it was...

**_"ARTHUR?!"_**


	16. Chapter 16

"Vivi!" Arthur exclaimed as he barreled into the mansion with a six tailed Mystery.

Lewis growled low in his chest as he went after the intruders.

It seemed, though, that the coward Arthur; had different plans as he went sprinting towards Vivi.

He grabbed the protesting bluenette and ran through the Mansion with her while Mystery fended Lewis off.

"Arthur! Let me go!"

"No, Vivi! We're getting you out of here!"

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" She yelled as she struggled in his grip.

"VIVI! HE'S DANGEROUS AND WE HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" Arthur protested as he and Vivi fought for dominance.

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" He yelled as he went to drag her down another hall. Arthur had gotten on her last nerve! She sprung her hand up and slapped him across the face leaving a nasty red mark in her hands wake.

Arthur yelped in surprise and grabbed his cheek.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, ARTHUR! HE'S TOLD ME EVERYTHING! HOW IT WAS HIS VAN, HIS IDEA TO SOLVE MYSTERIES, HIS PLANS, HOW YOU SHOVED HIM OFF THAT CLIFF; **_EVERYTHING!_** SO, DON'T EVEN TRY TO LIE TO ME, **AGAIN!"** She haughtily spat out.

She was SICK of everyone treating her like a child! She was sick of people lying to her and trying to protect her! **_SHE'D HAD ENOUGH!_**

_"Vivi..."_ Arthur whispered with a hurt expression.

"Now tell me the truth, Arthur! I want to know the truth! Why did you kill him?!"

Arthur had a down casted gaze as he debated in his head what to do.

"ANSWER ME!"

He let out a painful sigh.

"I...I had entered the cave with you guys. You and Mystery took a right and me and Lewis took a left. I had so many emotions running through me and I had gotten possessed. It started in my arm and before I realized what was happening; My left half had moved on it's own accord and I shoved Lewis off the cliff. I...I didn't want to Vivi! I never meant to!"

Arthur had tears in his eyes as he continued to talk.

"I...I was jealous, ok! He was bigger, better looking, braver, smarter; he was everything I wasn't and you were starting to leave me as a friend! We were friends since the beginning of high school and then he comes along and you forgot about me! You guys never asked what I wanted to do and I felt like he was taking you away from me!"

He shook his head as he covered his eyes with his good hand.

"When I entered that cave; all those emotions came flooding at me and I had shoved him off the cliff before I even knew what I was doing! Mystery had left you to go investigate and before I could completely become possessed; he ripped my arm off and I found out he wasn't a normal dog!"

Tears leaked down his cheeks as he continued to vent out his pent up negativity.

"When you had forgotten about him; **_I was happy!_** **I'll admit it!** I was happy because I finally had my best friend and crush back! When we came to this shit hole a week ago and I saw Lewis...How much he hated me; I panicked and when you started remembering; I back pedaled! I couldn't have you remember him and hate me and be afraid of Mystery! That's why I lied! **_I'M SORRY!"_**

Arthur wailed out the last part..._It was over! She hated him! He was never going to get Vivi back!_

He jumped when a female body rushed towards him and gave him a tight embrace.

**_"I knew it...I knew you weren't a murderer..."_** She whispered as her voice shook and cracked with unshed tears.

Arthur's arms hung limply at his sides as he stood there in confusion.

"I-I don't understand...I thought you'd hate me!" He asked through sobs and Vivi gripped him tighter.

"No...I thought you had murdered Lewis just because...I knew you had to have been possessed!"

"B-But...I was glad he was gone! I fucking killed him!"

Vivi pulled away so both crying young adults could look at one another.

"Did you feel sorry or guilty?"

"Y-yes."

"If you weren't possessed, would you have done it?"

"I don't t-think so..."

Vivi sighed.

"I don't care. You were in pain! You were in pain and we were to selfish to see it! Come on, we have to tell Lewis! He has to hear this!"

"NO! Vivi! He'll kill me! He hates me and I don't blame him!"

"I don't blame him either, Arthur. But that's because he thinks you killed him just because you disliked him! If he learned the truth; he might forgive you and we can put this mess behind us!"

Vivi exclaimed as she dragged a reluctant Arthur back to the entrance where a still fighting Mystery and Lewis were at.

Lewis had his fiery hair ignited and Mystery was in his full form.

Vivi whistled to get there attention and both spirit's stopped to glare in her direction.

Lewis's eyes narrowed in on Arthur standing next to Vivi.

**_"YOU!"_** He growled out as he stormed towards them. Arthur cowered in fear while Vivi stood her ground.

"**LEWIS, ****_STOP!_** It's not what you think; your death wasn't Arthur's fault!"

"_VIVI!_ **_HOW DARE YOU!"_** He venomously hissed out as his eyes grew completely pink in anger.

"Just hear him out! He WAS possessed when he killed you! It wasn't his fault!"

"LIES! You're too naive and trusting, Vivi! He lied before and he's lying again!"

"N-NO! LEWIS...I'M _S-S-SORRY!"_ Arthur stepped beside Vivi instead of behind her.

Lewis's eyes dangerously narrowed at Arthur and Arthur shakily stepped forward.

"L-Lewis...I was jealous of you. You were everything I wasn't and I felt like you w-were taking away my friend...When I went into that cave; I think it fed off of my emotions and possessed me...When I shoved you off the cliff; I had no idea what I was doing till it was to late! Mystery had to tear my arm off so I wouldn't be possessed further! Please, you've got to believe me!"

"WHY should I believe you?! I don't give a fuck if you were possessed or not! You still killed me! You took away my life! All because you were to pathetic to accept that Vivi found someone better then you!"

"Lewis! That's not true!" Vivi exclaimed only to have Lewis turn on her with just as much hate in his voice as he showed towards Arthur.

"You stay the fuck out of this, Vivi!"

Vivi felt heart chest constrict with the tone he used with her.

_What happened?! This wasn't the entity she had spent the last day with! She looked at his heart and there surroundings; seeing that it was getting darker and darker._

That's when it clicked...

**_The darker his heart, the darker his personality..._**

She sucked in a breath for courage and came in front of Arthur.

"NO. I won't stay out of this! You two are my friends and I'm not going to let you kill each other! Especially you, _Lewis_! You're not in your right mind just like Arthur wasn't in his the day he killed you! I told you, _your better then that!"_

Mystery stalked towards them to defend his owners.

Vivi saw him and quickly petted his head.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I don't know what you are but I know you're still the Mystery I love."

The huge canine spirit whined and nuzzled her before going back to it's original defensive stance.

Lewis glared hatefully at them all.

"So, this is it, huh? You're all against me?!"

"LEWIS! We're not picking sides! I doesn't matter WHO wants to kill WHO! We're friends and most importantly, a team! We aren't going to let anyone hurt the other!"

Lewis shook his skull as his form seemed to become darker and darker.

"When it comes to him...**There will always be a side!"**

With that Lewis charged at the trio and before he could attack; Mystery pounced.

Lewis gasped as the huge beast knocked him off balance and sent him hurling across the room. Luckily, he caught himself mid air and came back at the dog.

"Come on, Vivi! We have to get out of here!" Arthur pleaded as he pulled her arm and Vivi was about to follow his lead when she saw something on the ground.

She came towards it and gasped when she saw what it was... It was Lewis's heart!

She looked at Lewis and even though he looked scarier then usual; he was still ok.

She gently cradled it and felt it pulse in her palm.

"_Oh Lewis..."_ She sadly muttered as she kissed the heart she held with care. The moment was ruined when something hit her in the mouth.

_"__**Ow!**__ What the fudge?-"_

She examined the heart to see that it was a locket that had hit her mouth when she opened it and...it had a picture inside.

The blue haired girl looked at the picture and felt all color leave her face.

She saw...She saw Lewis's face and her smiling together.

As she looked at the human Lewis; other images came flooding back.

When she first saw him in computer class and thought he was a jockey jerk.

When they had there project together and they realized how much they had in common.

When Mystery showed up on there door.

All the Bad guy's that had been apprehended by Lewis with the bravery of herself and the reliance of Mystery and Arthur.

All the little memories of them ordering a pizza and watching movies until day break, going out riding in the night when they weren't supposed to looking for creatures, playing video games and her whooping there butts at DDR, Arthur and Lewis having an arm wrestling contest and right when Lewis was going to win; Mystery knocked something over and let Arthur win...She remembered Lewis was ticked for a month and swore the dog was in cahoots somehow.

She remembered when She started having feelings for Lewis and him and her became unbearably close...She sadly, remembered all the time him and her had left Arthur behind in there own selfish haste.

**_But what killed her the most...Was the last memory she had of Lewis._**

She clutched her head as she saw his body fall to it's violent death but unlike her dream; _She felt all of this._

It wasn't watching some strange man fall to his death, that unnerved her enough. Oh no, this time she watched her crush and best friend fall screaming to his death. She saw as each spike impaled him and seeing his blooded body laying there on top of the true killers; the spiky daggers below.

**_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** She let out a blood curdling wail as she went through the horrible moment again for a second time.

All fighting ceased as everyone looked to a horrified and bawling Vivi as she clutched Lewis's heart to her chest.

_"...Oh no..."_ Lewis whispered under his breath as he was at her side in a mille second.

**_"WHHHYYYYYY?!"_** She screamed out as she saw the horrible image of Lewis's death again _and again_ **_AND AGAIN!_**

She sunk to her knees as she wailed and screamed in horror.

"Vivi! Vivi! Look at me! It's over! **I'm right here!"** Lewis tried convincing over and over as he held her to his frame.

She shook violently and couldn't handle what she had seen. She clutched Lewis's shoulders as tight as she could in fear of losing him again.

"**PLEASE!** _NO MORE DEATH!_ _Nooo moorree deeaattthh!..."_

She begged in harsh sobs and cries as Lewis began to rock her frame back a forth.

Arthur tried to get near her to comfort her as well as Mystery before Lewis smacked Arthur away.

"I have a right to help her too, Lewis!" Arthur exclaimed in anger as he finally began to get over his cowardliness.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!" Lewis got up from Vivi to get near Arthur.

Vivi stood shakily as she continuously begged the two to stop.

"LOOK. I apologized! I can't take back what I'd done! But one things for sure; my best friend is in pain and needs all the support she can get! So, how about for a second we forget our feud and help her!"

Vivi looked down at Lewis's heart as it became black as coal and began to crack everywhere.

"ARTHUR STOP!" She yelled through her crying. He was making it worse then what it should have been! BOTH OF THEM WERE!

"SHE WOULDN'T BE GOING THROUGH THIS PAIN IF IT WASN'T FOR WHAT YOU'D DONE!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"WELL SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, YOU BASTARD!"

"GUYS, PLEASE STOP!" Vivi begged as Mystery paced back and fourth whining as he sensed something bad about to happen.

Arthur, for once in his life, stood his ground.

"She's my friend, she's forgiven me and she's the only thing I have left in my life other then Mystery...I'LL BE **DAMNED** IF YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

**_"THEN SAVE A PLACE IN HELL FOR ME, FUCKER!"_**

With that, Lewis charged full force at Arthur. His features looked more demonic then ghostly and Arthur didn't move. Whether out of fear or fatigue of this situation, it seemed he was going to die.

_So...Why did he stand there unharmed when he heard Lewis make impact with something?_

Arthur opened his eyes to see a sight that would forever haunt his dreams.

"V-"

He couldn't get it out at first as huge tears streamed down his face.

**"VIVI!" **Was the mortified scream that came from Arthur's lungs when he saw what Lewis had done.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I...I am scum of the Earth for doing something so horrible...<em>**

_I promise that this will lead to a good ending but for now..._

Arthur's crying, Lewis is crying, Mystery's crying, I'm crying, you're crying-

**WE'RE ALL FUCKING CRYING AND IT'S MY FAULT AND I SWEAR I'M GONNA WRITE THE FLUFFIEST CRAP OF THESE GUYS AFTER ALL THIS!**

_*Made her own self cry and is currently a mess because of her own damn self.*_


	17. Chapter 17

Lewis stood in place as wave after wave of horror traveled through him.

_...NO..._

_IT...IT WASN'T REAL..._

_IT COULDN'T BE!_

**"VIVI!" **

Arthur's scream broke him of his trance as his eyes widened to see what he had done.

Vivi stood in front of her blonde friend in the same defensive pose she had the first time they had came to the Mansion.

Lewis's straight gloved hand, that was meant for Arthur, had penetrated her through her stomach like a knife.

She held shock on her own face at the pain and Lewis gasped loudly as his features went from confused to terrified.

He quickly jerked his hand out of her on instinct and Vivi let out a pained scream as she began to bleed profusely. Lewis cringed as he quickly grabbed her.

The cute blue haired girl slumped down to the floor with the help of Lewis as he shakily held her.

Arthur stood there with so much mortification on his youthful face that words could seldom describe it.

Mystery had watery eyes as his ears and tails had went down.

_And Lewis..._

His eye socket's wavered as black tears dripped from there depths.

Vivi had pain on her face but still smiled at her friends.

"**_V-Vivi! Why? Wh-Why_****?!**" Lewis hopelessly asked as he cradled her bloody body to himself.

_"I told you...N-No more deaths...Not while I was alive anyways...I love Arthur...I love Mystery and I love you...You're my family..."_

Arthur's lip quivered and his large eyebrows turned completely up as huge tears poured down his face.

"Vivi...That was for me! Not you!" He exclaimed and she weakly shook her head.

_"No...THIS-"_

She nodded around the room before continuing.

_"It would never end...This was what I had to do...Because I'd rather die then be alive and see my two best friends kill each other."_

Lewis's black tears dripped onto her clothes and face as he held her.

"Vivi...I'm sorry...**I'M SORRY,** **_I'M SORRY,_**_ I'M SORRY!"_ He sobbed out while clutching her tightly.

"**_VIVI..._**I LOVE YOU! I'VE **ALWAYS** LOVED YOU!" The ghost choked out.

_"I love you too, Lew-Lew." _She whispered with a sad smile.

Lewis's features cringed as he sobbed even harder into her messed up blue hair.

She hadn't called him that pet name since he was alive...

They stayed like that before she started choking.

_"Lewis, please...Let me say goodbye to Arthur and Mystery."_ She requested between coughs.

Lewis stalled for a moment before sadly nodding and let Arthur trade him places. Both men looked at each other in the eyes and found no hate...

No hate...No anger...No bitterness.

They guessed that there rivalry made them both the loser in the end. They both were fighting for Vivi's affections and both tried eliminating the other (One more so then the other) but in the end...There beloved suffered for there foolishness.

Arthur gingerly took a hold of Vivi as she had a fit of coughs.

_"Hey Arthur?"_

Hey chokingly stuttered.

"Y-yeah V?"

She gave him a mocking grin

_"I want to break up."_

He chuckled between sobs.

"Yeah...I'm afraid I don't compete with Lewis."

She shook her head.

_"You do...Really, you do...But I'm afraid that even though I love you...I love him a little bit more."_ She said sympathetically as she laced her hand over Arthur's.

He nodded in understanding.

"I'll always love you...As a friend and as something more...**Vivi, don't give up!"**

She gave him a sad look

_"Arthur...I can't even hardly keep my eyes open. Everything hurts...There's no saving me."_

Arthur looked to Mystery for help.

"Come on! You're a spirit! Do something!"

Mystery whined and lowered his head.

_"Arthur, there's nothing anyone can do..."_

She had another coughing fit, this time, blood came up with it.

_"Mystery..."_ She choked out and the huge dog was there in a heart beat.

_"I love you boy and I'm just sorry I didn't find out about your true form sooner."_

Mystery had tears in his eyes that collected on his glasses as he rubbed his nose lightly against her face.

Soon, Vivi's face looked fearful and she began crying.

_"Guy's...I'm not gonna make it much longer...Tell my parents and sister I love them..." _She uttered as her breathing became rapid and harsh. Arthur hung his head as he rocked her in comfort._  
><em>

All three being's sat in mourning and watched as Vivi gasped her last breaths...

Once she closed her eyes...Every heart in that room broke. Mystery let out a mournful howl as a 'far well' and then silence fell upon the room until Lewis spoke.

_**"I'm...I'm...I can't say I'm sorry enough."**_ Lewis stammered out looking down at Vivi.

Arthur's shoulders heaved and he looked up with both sadness and anger in his brown eyes.

**_"No...You're right; you can't just like I can't either."_**

Lewis paused and looked up at the blonde.

_Is this what he felt like? Guilty, shameful and like there was a weight on your shoulders you would never get rid of?_

They both stared at each other for a few moments before Lewis nodded to himself.

_"I...I understand now._..Arthur...Were you really possessed in that cave?"

He rapidly nodded as relief graced his features.

"Yes! I may have had the basic emotions but whatever was in that cave was the puppeteer and I was the puppet."

Lewis lightly laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder where his metal arm was.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

The both slightly smiled at the other.

"We're both sorry...It's just a shame it took losing the most important person in our life to realize we were idiots." Lewis concluded as they all hung there heads low to stare teary eyed at the girl that had brought so much light into there everyday lives.

**_"Wow... Who died?"_**

Every head whip lashed around to see a blue entity smiling in the corner.


	18. Chapter 18

All residence in the room looked at the bubbly blue entity in the corner.

She looked like her normal self only she glowed with an angelic light.

She took bouncy steps towards the others as they stared in shock.

"VIVI!" Arthur happily exclaimed as he got up and sprinted over to her.

He went to grab her in a bear hug but fell straight through her to the floor.

"Opps! Sorry, I don't know how to do any ghostly powers yet!" She explained sheepishly.

Arthur just laughed joyously on the ground as tears of happiness welled in his eyes.

Mystery happily barked his loud roar and wagged all of his tails furiously.

Lewis stood in place in shock and apprehension before cautiously walking towards her. His pointed shoes clacked across the hardwood floor with every step.

Vivi didn't wait for him to make it to her and rushed towards her ghost.

She stopped in front of him with a smile on her face. Lewis, however, wore a guilt ridden expression on his skull.

"Lew-Lew, what's wrong?" She innocently asked as his brow bones raised up in a regretful stance.

"I_...I killed you._ You were so young! You had your whole life ahead of you!"

Vivi shook her head.

"Lewis...What's done is done...Just like what Arthur did is in the past; so is this. Both of our death's were horrible accidents fueled by emotions."

Lewis looked down at her with that same expression he wore right before his heart had broken over a week ago.

Vivi drew closer to him and got onto her tip toes.

She kissed where his lips should be and was ecstatic that she was solid with him aka another spirit.

He blushed a deep pink as he closed his arms around her.

"Lewis, I love you. I had feeling's for you before I even recognized you and once those memories came back to me; I knew you were the one! So, what do ya say, big guy? Wanna go steady?" She humorously asked.

Lewis smiled happily as joyful golden tears pricked his sockets and his heart beat a new.

Everyone in the room watched as the Mansion became what it once was and as Lewis's heart beat steadily with rhythmical thumps; shining brighter then the sun with it's renewed golden hue.

Lewis happily grabbed Vivi and swung her around in a circle.

"What do you think?" He quipped.

Vivi squealed with joy as she hugged her big skeleton tight.

Just then, something happened to the skeleton himself...He slowly faded back into his human form as flesh over took bone and his spine reattached to a new jaw. He maintained his black suit without the ribs on the sides and his once dark purple eyes held traces of bright pink swirling with the purple.

His hair still maintained it's bouncy fluff but went back to it's original color that went well with his olive complexion.

Vivi laughed as he looked down at himself in amazement. Lewis then, furiously pecked kisses up and down her face with his new mouth; then rested on her lips.

Mystery turned back into his usual form as there were no threats to hurt his loved ones anymore.

Arthur stood up and watched Vivi and Lewis. Did he wish he could take Lewis's place? Of Course, but seeing them so happy; he would gladly let them have there happiness and peace.

Vivi put a hand over Lewis's mouth to halt any further distracting kisses.

"Lew- Lew...Can you show me how to physically touch something?"

Lewis set her down with contentment gracing his features.

"Sure...I want you to focus on your form, can you do that?"

She nodded.

"Good, now, once you feel vibrations; I want you to heighten them as much as you can, as if your entire body is humming."

She nodded and visibly looked more solid as seconds passed.

"Now...Give it a try."

She smiled as she raced to Arthur to hug him and this time succeeded.

Arthur smiled back as he gripped her tightly.

"Vivi...Thank you for all you've done...I-I'm gonna m-miss you!" Arthur sadly uttered.

Vivi gave him a lopsided grin.

"What? Do you think we aren't gonna see each other again? We'll, visit!"

"Visit?" Lewis questioned with a new raised eyebrow.

Vivi turned around to view her new found partner and rekindled best friend.

"It's time Lewis. You can move on now, they already told me they're ready for you."

Lewis looked at her questionably before there was a gentle white light that focused solely on Vivi and Lewis.

Lewis felt...Warmth and positivity coming from the light and felt himself drawing near it. It was like a warm embrace that gave off wave after wave of unconditional love...

Vivi came up beside him as her fingers interlaced his.

"Are you ready, Lew - Lew?"

He nodded but paused.

"One second...There's something I need to do first."

Lewis turned around and walked towards Arthur.

Arthur visibly clenched; expecting something bad to happen. He looked taken aback at Lewis as he calmly and apologetically came near him with a warm smile.

Lewis shook Arthurs metal hand before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, Arty. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to forgive you and this long to learn that what I was holding over you wasn't your fault." Lewis softly confirmed as he used his old nickname for Arthur...He always hated it and Lewis found it amusing.

Arthur patted Lewis on the back and gave him a sad yet warm smile as well.

"I'm sorry I was jealous and disliked you simply because Vivi didn't." They both stayed in that hug for a few minutes. Letting it sink in that an hour ago they were trying to kill each other and now..**_.It's like they were best friends again._**

They both let go and Lewis walked over to Mystery as he rubbed his messy head.

"Thanks buddy, for protecting the ones it took me so long to figure out; I needed the most."

The dog wagged it's tails and licked Lewis's hand.

He then turned around and headed back towards a beaming Vivi.

"Come on, slow poke! The light's gonna leave without us!"

Lewis laughed as he raced towards Vivi and grabbed her in a playful kiss; she giggled and he finally let her go

Both spirits turned towards there friends and waved.

"We'll visit you soon!" Vivi called out as they slowly started fading into the light.

Arthur felt more tears pricking his eyes; both sad and happy.

"YOU BETTER!" He yelled back as he waved.

Soon, the light was gone along with his friends and the Mansion disappeared as well.

Within a few seconds they were left in the middle of an empty part of the words where the lot sat. The only thing there was Mystery, Arthur and a deceased Vivi's body.

Arthur shook his head laughing in disbelief.

"Wow...That's...It!"

Mystery eyed his owner and started heading towards the van barking at his friend to follow.

Arthur sighed as he walked with the spirit mutt.

It was hard enough to explain burn marks on Shirley and Franks furniture and then there daughters sudden 'disappearance'...How the Hell was he gonna explain to the poor parents that there daughter was dead?

* * *

><p>One more chapter and that will wrap this emotional roller coaster up!<p>

_**However, this is fair from over.**_

I plan on making an alternative to this story with a different ending and also some short cute one shots in the future.


	19. Chapter 19

He and Arthur had drove home that day and sadly gave Vivi's parents the news.

Arthur told them she had saved him from being attacked by a wild animal and that she was a hero. Shirley and Frank were devastated but proud; like they should have been.

They had went to retrieve her body and gave her a proper burial.

'Mystery' had to say that he missed the human girl considerably.

She was quirky, brave, kind and was truly the back bone of there group.

When Lewis needed a trap or device; she was there girl.

When Arthur needed protected; she was like a lioness protecting her cub.

She was there back bone; point blank.

_It saddened Mystery..._

He had tracked these kids down when they were young. It was rare to find a team that worked well together and took an interest in the paranormal.

When he found out of 3 kids that were skilled and serious about solving the supernatural; he took the form of a stray dog and was on there door step, like that!

That's what he occupied his time with over the centuries; was finding humans to help get rid of the evil in the world...Or afterlife in some cases.

**_He was a Kitsune; a fox spirit._**

He had to admit; even though he had went to many different humans and helped them solve any negativity produced by entities...He was closest to these ones.

They were extremely close and made a good team until Lewis and Vivi started to produce feelings for each other.

_Humans always made things difficult with love and lust._

Then the third/ Arthur became jealous.

When they had entered that cave a year ago; he had felt a disturbance and had known that something was 'wrong' with that cave. To bad he hadn't gotten to Arthur before the demon could get a hold of him. Everyone knew a mentally weak or vulnerable human was prime prey for demons.

Sometimes he couldn't help but feel like he could have prevented all this...Alas, it wasn't meant to be. He had gotten to Arthur and Lewis when it was too late.

He did miss Lewis...Not as much as Vivi but he still was missed.

However, he never expected for the boy to become a vengeful and negative; Earth bound Ghost.

When they had entered that Mansion; it blew his mind at the dead humans power.

It took most spirit's centuries to get that powerful.

It just went to show what hate and will power can do to a person...Plus, Lewis's knowledge of the Occult helped most likely.

He hoped that the cocky ghost had left but he was mistaken as he saw Lewis 2 days later.

He was thankful that Arthur had listened to him that day and went to Vivi's house instead of his own.

All around, he was truly shocked at Vivi's sacrifice.

So wise for someone who acted so childish.

He really wasn't sure whether she had jumped in front of Arthur to protect him or because she knew if she didn't have Lewis kill her; he'd never learn. Either one was admirable and he would forever remember that human...These three humans in general...Felt like family.

Him and Arthur had gotten back on there feet and Arthur had changed for the better.

After going through what he had; Arthur became slightly braver and more adventurous.

Vivi and Lewis had visited himself and Arthur numerous times.

The first time was near Halloween. Both of them had made objects float and lights flicker on and off. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't even a little freaked out... Once they showed themselves; Arthur and Mystery had yelled or growled at them for scaring the day lights out of them.

Vivi was truly happy on the other side with Lewis and even though she missed her family greatly; she still was happiest in the presence of Lewis...Those two truly were made for each other. Not that Vivi and someone like Arthur couldn't get together but it wasn't meant to be.

He and Mystery had gotten back into Mystery Solving; even though it just wasn't the same without the other two.

Arthur had met a young woman with green hair and a prosthetic leg similar to Arthur's arm. The woman named Roxy had had a very similar experience as Arthur. Only her leg had been cut off because a Demon had drove her to it when she was young. They met a couple of months after Vivi and Lewis had moved on.

They both hit it off right away.

Arthur loved Roxy's sweetness, her cool under pressure attitude and how she carried herself.

Roxy loved Arthur's sensitive and sweet side, his awkwardness and his laid back nature.

They soon became a very relaxed couple that solved Mysteries together along with Mystery.

years later in the mid twenties, they fell in love, married and had children.

Arthur continued the Mystery solving career as long as he could until he felt he was to old to run away from ghost.

Most humans, once they become obsolete, Mystery would have left and went on to look for the next generation of Mystery solvers. But, he cared for Arthur so much that he waited until he passed on before going to the next humans.

It was a very tiring existence but some humans made it worth it.

Those three humans had went through more hell then he'd ever experienced with his owners but they prevailed.

They would always be his favorite humans. **ALWAYS.**

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL!<strong>

**You guy's were what kept me going and made me want to continue writing!**

**BTW- Authors notes-  
><strong>

I was unsure about this ending.

1.) I like Lewis as a ghost better

2.) I like Vivi...ALIVE.

However, not only has this idea most likely not been touched but, to me, it was the only way for all the main characters to have a happy ending

**EVEN IF I DON'T.**

Lewis being a ghost and her being alive could have been dealt with but at the end of the day...I felt that Lewis was ruled by his revenge and negative emotions and this was the only way I could think of Lewis being free and happy, Vivi being at least somewhat happy and Arthur learning to be happy.

**HOWEVER!**

**YOU GUYS CAN BET YOUR SWEET LOVABLE ASSES I'M GONNA MAKE FLUFFS AND ONE SHOTS OF THESE GUYS!**

**I DON'T CARE IF THIS FANDOM COMPLETELY DIES OUT! I'LL ALWAYS BE APART OF THIS VIDEO, BEN AND YOU AMAZING PEOPLE!**

**EXPECT MANY, MANY AND MANY MORE FANFICS!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND WISH I COULD GIVE EVERYONE OF YOU THE BIGGEST HUGS; YOU WERE THERE FOR GUIDING AND ENCOURAGING ME!**

**XOXOX~**


End file.
